JC 619's Spider Dan
by JC 619
Summary: Fan Make of one of the greatest Comic Book Films of our time Spider-Man. New Chapter.
1. Cast

Hello Ladies, and Gentlemen. Over the past year or so, There have been many Fics that were based on Films. Recently, Superhero Films have been featured, So I decided that I should try out a Story, and I chose one of the greatest Super Hero Films of all time: **Spider-Man.**

I only own Spider-man on DVD, and Soundtrack CD, but not Spider-Man himself though. I also don't own any of the characters from their respective shows.

* * *

JC 619'S Spider-Man Parody ( If anybody can give me a better Title for this, Tell me then.)

Main Cast:

Peter Parker/Spider-Man will be played by Danny Fenton (He has no Ghost Powers)

Mary Jane Watson will be played by Starfire (She has no powers)

Norman Osborn/Green Goblin will be played by Vlad Masters (He has no Ghost Powers)

Harry Osborn will be played by Jake Long (He has no Dragon Powers)

Ben Parker will be played by Max Tennyson

May Parker will be played by Muriel Bagg

J. Jonah Jameson will be played by Eddy

Flash Thompson will be played by Dash Baxter

Car Jacker will be played by Snake Jailbird

Thats the Basic Roles there folks, Other Roles will be revealed during the story. Costume Designs will be designed with a mix of the Heroes, and Villians. (EX: Danny's suit will be Red/Black as Vlad will have a Teal Blue suit with Red Eyes). I want to clear the air here, and explain why I chose Starfire as Mary Jane Watson.

1. Starfire is best suited because she was the top candidate due to her Red hair (Kim Possible was also in the running).

2. Starfire is like Mary Jane due to the two somewhat being carefree sometimes, and serious.

3. I always wondered how those two would work together (I do see afew DannyxJune, DannyxRaven, ans DannyxOC once in a while).

* * *

So there it is folks, I will also feature some Authors in small cameo scenes if they are up for it. Remember to Review. So see ya soon True Believers. 


	2. Intro

I have the full cast, and I have the first part of the story already made True Believers. So, get ready. P.S. I don't own any of the respected characters in the story.

* * *

**"JC 619 Pictures Presents"**

**"A Fan Fiction/ Xing Li Production"**

**Spider-Dan**

**"Starring Danny Fenton"**

**"Vlad Masters"**

**"Kori Anders"**

**"Jake Long"**

**"Max Tennyson"**

**"Muriel Bagge"**

**"Eddy Skipper"**

**"C. Montgomery Burns"**

**"Robert Hawkins "**

**"Carter Pewterschmidt"**

**"Ernest Ambercrombie "**

**"Finnbar Calamitous "**

**"Casting by Jean Kazuhiza/ Waku Nozomi"**

**"Co-Producer David Fenton "**

**"Music by Danny Elfman "**

**"Costumes Designed by dannyfangirl "**

**"Visual Effects Designed by tomboyishgirl108, ASC"**

**"Edited by luckygirl777/ DJ Diddy Dog GUN FORM"**

**"Production Designer Phillip Clark "**

**"Director of Photography Eric Cartman "**

**"Executive Producers Butch Hartman/Danny Antonucci"**

**"Produced by Darren Mathias "**

**"Based on the Marvel Comic Book: Spider-Man by Stan Lee & Steve Ditko"**

**"Screenplay by Simon Stone"**

**"Directed by JC 619 "**

_Who am I? You sure you want to know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. If somebody told you it was a happy tale, if somebody said I was just your average guy, not a care in the world... somebody lied. But let me assure you, this, like any other story worth telling, is all about a girl._ (A beautiful Red Haired girl is shown riding on a School Bus. Her Green Eyes sparkle like emeralds. She is wearing a Fushia Shirt with Dark Violet Jeans.) _That girl, The girl next door. Kori Ann Watson. The woman I loved since before I even liked girls. _(A Blonde haired boy wearing a Letterman's jacket, and Jeans is sitting next to her kissing her on the cheek) _I'd like to tell you that's me next to her._

(We now see a Fatboy sitting in front of KA eating some Potato Chips, That boy is Chouji Akimichi). _Heck, I'd even take him._ The boy, and afew other students are laughing as they see a boy running along to catch the bus. The boy is yelling to stop the bus reapeatedly. He has black hair with blue eyes that are covered by glasses. He is also wearing a white shirt, with blue pants, and Red sneakers. _That's me_. Kori Ann then upset at what she is seeing moves to the front, and begins to talk to the Bus Driver. "Stop the Bus, He's been following us since Counch Boulevard." said Kori Ann. The other riders groaned at this because their fun at ended. The Bus Driver stopped as Danny (Our lead Hero) gets on. Danny begins to apologize, but is met with a paperball towards his face as the other students laughed at him.

Danny began to look for a spot to sit, but none of the others would, even Chouji. Danny then sees Kori Ann's face, and begins to smile at the girl he loves. Dash then signals one of his friends to stick his leg out as Peter continues to walk. Peter then trips, and falls over knocking his glasses off as the others (except for Kori Ann of course) laugh at his misery. The Bus later stops at it's location: The Columbia U's Science Department (Could not think of a good University name) . "Casper High Seniors, No wandering." began Mr. Lancer, as he began instructing what was going to happen today. "Proceed to-" Lancer stopped speaking to grab a Red, and Blue Hackey-Sack that was being kicked around. "Remember, It is a privilage to be here, We are guests at Columbia University's Science Department so behave, Let's not have a repeat our trip to the Planetarium." said Lancer in an authority styled voice.

"Let's stay together people, Up the steps, and into the building." said Lancer. While Lancer was speaking, Kori Ann looked over near Danny, and began to wave, Danny thinks that she is waving to him so he does the same, but it is actually to Kori Ann's friends she was waving at. Danny feels rejected as he walks to get with the other classmates. As he is walking, a Jet Black Roles Royce pulls up towards the Science Department. "Drive around the corner please." said a voice from inside. Inside the car was a boy with black hair, and green streaks. He also has dark brown eyes, and wore a Red pressed shirt with Navy blue Khakis (I don't know if I spelled it right). The other man next to him was his father. He had blue eyes, gray hair, and a goatee, and wore a black business suit. "Why?, The entrance is right there." said the boy's father. These are Public School kids, I ain't showing up in a Rolse." said the boy.

"What, You want me to trade in my car for a Striker Z just because you flunked out of every Private School I ever sent you too?" asked his father. "It wasn't for me." replied the boy. "Of course it was, Don't ever be ashamed of who you are." said his father in an assuring voice. "I'm not ashamed of who I am, Later dad." said the boy as left the car, and walked towards his friend Danny. "Dan!" said the boy. "Hey, Jake." said Peter as shook his friends hand. "Jake, Won't you be needing this?" said Jake's dad as he held his son's Backpack. "Danny, May I introduce my father Vlad Osborn." said Jake to Danny. "I heard so much about you." said Vlad. "Great honor to meet you sir." said Danny, shaking Vlad's hand. "Jake says your quite the science whiz?, You know I'm something of a scientist myself." said Vlad with a smirk of confidence. "I read all you research on Nano-Technology, It was really Brilliant." said Danny.

"You really understood it?" questioned Vlad. "Yes, I wrote a paper on it." answered Danny. "I'm impressed, Your parents must be very proud." said Vlad smiling. "I live with my Aunt, and Uncle, They are proud." replied Danny. "Hey you two, Let's move!" yelled Lancer as he was near the steps. "Nice to meet you." said Danny. "Hope to see you again." said Vlad. "Yeah, He didn't seem so bad." said Danny to his friend Jake. "Not if you're a genius, I think he wants to adopt you." replied Jake. Danny laughed as he, and Jake joined the rest of the Class up the steps, and into Columbia's Science Department.

* * *

Well I'm sorry if this part was short but this is the Introduction of our key players. Next Chapter will somewhat introduce our lead Actor to his destiny.


	3. A Spider's Bite

Allright, A whole new chapter of my Spider-Man Parody. To let everyone know, I went back and altered the roles abit. Danny is still Peter Parker, but he is called Danny Parker (Keeping the Parker last name) as well as everybody else. I did the same for the first chapter as well. The reason why I did it is so that even though it has the Movie theme, and heart, It is also an Author originally as well being used. So enjoy everybody. Remember: All the characters are owned by their respective companies.

* * *

The class begin to guided through the Science Department by one of the top students Susan Test. "There are 32,000 known species of spiders in the world, They are in the order Araneae, divided into three suborders." said Susan as she is walking with the students. "That's amazing." said Danny quietly. This is the most advanced Electron Microscope on the East Coast, It's unreal." said Danny queitly talking to his friend. "Arachnids from all three groups posess different abilities to help them search for food." conitnued Susan while Danny was whispering. 

"Example, The Delena Spider can jump to catch prey." said Susan pointing at the Delena Spider in a clear view Cell. "For the School Paper?" asked Danny holding up a Camera. Susan nods allowing Danny to take a photo. As he is about to the pic, One of the Dash's pals nudges Danny, and the picture is messed up. "Next we have the Web Spider, It spins a funnel-esqe web whose strands have a tensile strength are proportionally equal to the High-Tension wires used in bridges." conitnued Susan as she shows the Web Spider in it's cell.

Danny tries to take another photo, but again is nudged by one of the bullies. "Leave him alone." said Jake in a low, but serious tone. "Or what?" asked Jack Spicer (one of Dash's pals) "Or his father will fire your father." said Dash mockingly. "What's daddy gonna do,  
Sue me?" Dash again saying mockingly to Jake. "What's going on?" asked Mr. Lancer to the three. "Next person who talks will fail this course,  
Let's go." said Mr. Lancer as the three walk with the other students. "This Spider uses reflexes with nerve-conduction velocity so fast that some believe that it borders on an early awareness of danger, a Spider sense." says Susan as she show's the spider in it's cell.

"Those guys are jerks." said Danny to his friend Jake as he agrees with him. "Hey look at that Spider." said Jake pointing to a Spider that is nearly invisible. "Some spiders change colors to to blend into their surroundings, It's a defensive move." said Danny answering somewhat Jake's question.  
"Danny, What makes you think I'd want to know that?" asked Jake. "Who wouldn't?" replied Danny with a smile. Susan begins speak about Spiders. "Over the past five years, Columbia's Research Facility.." as Susan is speaking, Jake, and Danny observe Kori standing by herself. "You gonna talk to her?" asked Jake to Danny.

"Oh no." answered Danny shyly. "Come on." replied Jake. "You talk to her." said Danny allowing his friend to talk to the girl he love. "With these DNA Blueprints, We have done the near impossible..." continued Susan Test as Jake went up to Kori. "Disgusting." said Kori as Jake notices her looking at the Spiders.  
"Yeah, Hateful little things." replied Jake as he stood next to her. "I love em." said Kori. "Yeah me to." said Jake agreeingly. "You know spiders can change their color to blend into their surroundings." said Jake taking a line from what Danny told him. "Really?" asked Kori. "Yeah, It's a defensive move." replied Jake. "Cool"  
said Kori.

Danny feels a little bummed that Jake took what he told him, but he's happy that atleast Kori Ann was enjoying them. "Transfer RNA to encode a brand new genome combining the genetic info from all three spiders into the 15 super-spiders." said Susan as she showed the students the small cells that held the altered spiders. "Fourteen"  
said Kori. "Beg your pardon?" asked Susan, not knowing what she meant. "One is missing." responded Kori. "Yeah." added Jake as he pointed to the empty cell. Susan looks at the cell to see that it is true. "I guess someone is working on that one." said Susan. "Do you know that this is the largest Electron Microscope on the East Coast?" asked Jake to Kori.

Mr. Lancer then walks up to Jake. "You were talking through the presentation, Let's talk about listening." said Mr. Lancer, pulling Jake along with him. "I don't know what it's like at those fancy private schools, but at Casper High..." said Lancer talking to Jake. Danny then noticed that Kori Ann was standing by herself. Danny then approached her. "Hey, I could I take your picture?, I need one with a student in it." asked Danny. "Sure." answered Kori. "Great." said Danny with a smile. "Where do you want me, Over here?" asked Kori. "Yeah that's great"  
responded Danny getting his Camera focused. "Don't make me look ugly." said Kori with a smile. "That's impossible." said Danny as he took a photo of Mary Jane standing near the Spider cells.

"Perfect." said Danny, but unbeknowest to him, a small spider is making it's way down onto him. "Is that good?" asked Kori about how the photos look. "Great." replied Danny as the spider continues to move down it's web rope. "That's great." said Danny as he took one more picture of Kori near the Spider Cell. "K.A, Lets go!" said Kori's friend June (a little treat for all you DannyxJune fans.)  
Kori then heads to her friend. "Wait, Thanks." said Danny timidly. Suddenly, the spider then lands onto Danny's hand, and before he notices it, The spider bites him. Danny flinches in the pain as the spider then runs under a machine. Danny then looks at the bite. "Parker, Let's do this." said Mr. Lancer signaling Danny to join the rest of the group. Behind him as he moved was a screen that was showing an odd DNA formation that then show a picture of the same spider that bit him, labled under: _New Species_.

* * *

That's all for now folks. Next Chapter is coming up, and it will feature the beginning of our hero's most dangerous foe. **Reviews **are open. 


	4. The Serum

Hello Folks, Your Spinner of the Web has returned. Now I had afew Reviews of this story so far that made me think of this Chapter.

**Evil Riggs**: I took the idea here for the Dialogue, and I added some more JC 619 style goodness into the story.

**Tinkerbelle TB**: Hmm... Spider Powers or Ghost Powers eh? Well I might mix it up a little with mostly Spider Powers, but also give some Phantom style with it.

Disclaimer: Things I own: Spider-Man 1,2,3 on DVD. Spider-Man 1,2,3 on CD Soundtrack. Spider-Man Comics, Spider-Man T-Shirts. Things I don't own: The respective Characters in this story.

* * *

DALV Industries is seen. Inside the building, A short Bald man, and afew other men in Business suits, and a war general are observing a man in a Teal Robotic Skin-suit flying through a set of Hoovering Hoops. 

"We were to solve the Suit's Anti-Gravity issues within the last week meaning that this baby can fly through any sort of area even through a Hurricane." explained Finnbar Stromm to the other men standing behind him.

"I've seen the battle suit in action before Finnbar, That isn't what I'm here to see." said The War General.  
Just then, Vlad Osborn walks into the room to see Finnbar, The General, and the Businessmen were watching the demo.

"General Ambercrombie!, Great to see you again, Mr. Burns, Mr. Pewterschimdt." said Vlad as he shook General Ambercrombie's hand.

"Vladamir." said Mr.Pewterschimdt. "Mr.Osborn." said Mr. Burns. "Hello there, Mr.Osborn." said Mr. Smithers who was Mr. Burns Assistant, and Right-Hand man.

"Great to see that The Board of Directors could pay us a visit once again." "If you would have called, I would have catered it." said Vlad.

"I want the report in the Super Human Serums." said General Ambercrombie.

"Well, The Vapor Fusion on some common Rattatas went extremely well, Their Strength went up a pure 1,000 fold"  
said Professor Finnbar Stromm said to General Ambercrombie.

"Excellent, Any flaws with the Serums?" asked General Ambercrombie.

"Once before." said Finbarr silently. "The rest of tests have been very successful though." said Vlad covering what Finnbar had just said.

"What happened in the test that went wrong?" asked General Ambercrombie.

"The Rattatas became extremely violent, aggresive, and insane, We had to detoxify them Twenty-Four hours after the fusion just to save them from seriously injuring themselves, and us." said Finnbar, shuddering as he remembered that day.

"What's your recommendation on the Serum then?" asked General Ambercrombie.

"With the exception of Finnbar Stromm, Our Staff gurantees that the Serum will be ready for Human Testing within the week." said Vlad confidently.

"And your recommendation Stromm?" asked General Ambercrombie, not caring what Vlad had just told him.

"We need to take the whole thing to towards it's basic Formula Stages." said Finnbar as Vlad looked stunned at Finnbar had just told the General.

"I see, Mr.Osborn, I'll be serious, I was never a fan of your work, We have my former Boss to thank for that." said General Ambercrombie in a stern mood.

"Recently, General Ambercrombie gave the green light towards our Business Rivals Axion Labs to create a basic version of their Ultra-Human Exoskeleton." said Mr. Pewterschimdt.

"Now they test in Fourteen days, If you don't have the Serum tested on a willing Human subject by then, I'll give your funding to Axion Labs instead." said General Ambercrombie. Vlad is shocked about what he had just heard. He also looks at Finnbar sternly.

(Scene Change: Parker Home)

An old man with Gray hair wearing a Red Hawaiian Shirt, and Blue Jeans fixing a Ceiling Lamp while standing on a Chair. Just afew feet away in the Kitchen was an old lady with white hair wearing Glasses, and wore a Green Dress, and a Yellow Apron.

"Let their be light, and Viola' Light." said Max (The old man) as he screwed in the Lightbulb for the Lamp.

"Just don't fall off that chair, and land on your skull like last time Hon." said Muriel (Old Lady) from the Kitchen.

Max had told her not to worry as he grabbed a Newspaper from the Mail Slot.

"Now let's see what a former Plumber of 35 years can find in the Want Ads of the Daily Blabity." said Max as he opened the Newspaper up, and began to skim throught the Want Ads.

"Anime..., Anime Actor, Anime Creator, Anime Consultant... By Lord, Even the Anime Stars need Cosultants now adays... Muriel I'm in my 60's I'm way too old for Anime, Plus I have a provide for as well." said Max as then pushed the Want Ads aside.

Muriel then walks to the Kitchen Table with a Plate of Chicken. She then sits next to her loving Husband.

"I love you, and Danny loves you too." "You're the most responsible man I've ever known, We've been down in these hard roads before but,  
We came out well." said Muriel as she kissed her husband on the Forehead. Just then, Danny came walking into the House. Danny was still groggy from the Spider Bite earlier in the day.

"Hi Hon, You're home just in time for Dinner." said Muriel. "Heya my boy, How was the Field Trip?" asked Max smiling.

"I'm not feeling so well, I'm just gonna get some sleep." said Danny still feeling odd.

"You won't have a bite? I made Special Roasted Chicken based in Vinegar." said Muriel, Holding up the Chickenon it's plate.

"No thanks, I already had a bite earlier today." replied Danny.

"Did you take afew Photos Danny?" asked Max to his nephew.

"I gotta crash Uncle Max, Everythings fine." said Danny as raced up the Staircase.

"What was that all about?" asked Max confused.

"I don't know dear, But would you like some of your Powdered Cricket Salt on your Chicken?" asked Muriel.

Danny is now in his room, still woozy from the bite. Danny then feels dazed, and then crashes on his bed. Danny then begins to have weird visions about Spiders, and what Susan Test had told the class. Inside his body though, his DNA was being fused with the mysterious Spider's DNA to become one.

(Scene Change: DALV Industries)

Vlad and Finnbar are both in the Lab that they were in earlier.

"Sir please, The Serum isn't 100 ready, The data just doesn't justify the test." said Finnbar but Vlad didn't seem to listen.

"Vlad please, If just give me two weeks I can have a willing test subject, and a full Medical Staff to make sure that nothing goes wrong." pleaded Finnbar.

"In two weeks Axion will get the contract, and DLAV will be six feet under the business world." "Sometimes, You have to sacrifice yourself to see that everything will work." said Vlad as he began to get the Fusion Chamber ready for the human testing.

"Get the Serum ready. 30 years of build DALV from a simple business, and it all comes down to the final act." said Vlad. Vlad is then strapped into a Steel Table, and is wheeled into the Fusion Chamber. Vlad then gives Finnbar the signal to start the Vapor Fusion.

The fusion sequence begins inside the Chamber, and all looks well as the Vapor fuse inside Vlad. Suddenly, Vlad's Vital Signs begin to go off the charts on the monitor Finnbar is watching. Vlad is then seen in the Chamber shaking as if in a seisure.

"Vlad!" screamed Finnbar in a worried tone. Finnbar then shuts the machine down, but Vlad is still in a Seisure-like state. Suddenly Vlad stops shaking. Finnbar Stromm then sees that Vlad's Vitals are flat lining. Finnbar rushes into the Chamber, and tries to revive Vlad by using CPR. Just as Finnbar continues to give Vlad CPR, Vlad's Vitals are back up. Vlad's eyes open up though now they are Blood Red, and then grabs Finnbar by his neck.

"Back to Formula!?!" said Vlad in a dark tone.

Vlad then tosses Finnbar out of the Chamber, and into some Electronic Equipment. Vlad then jumps at Finnbar Stromm to finish him off.

* * *

There you go folks. Now, I want somebody to give me a good title for this Fic cause I think that calling it "Spider-Man Parody" isn't very creative. So whoever can give me a good Title for me to use will have a Cameo Scene in this story. Next Chapter: Danny wakes up to see what he has become. **Reviewing is open.**


	5. A Big Change

Hey Folks, Sorry for not updating this story for abit. I was doing some other things, But now I got a new Chapter of my Spider-Man Parody. Remember: All characters are owned by their respective People.

* * *

Danny wakes up from his odd slumber as his hand easily crunshes his Alarm Clock when it played Queen's Invisble Man. He then puts on his Black Framed glasses, but surprisingly, he can see without them on. As he is looking into his Mirror,  
his eyes change to green for a couple of seconds before morphing back to blue.

"Odd, Fairly Odd." replied Danny as he turned away from the mirror.

Danny then noticed that he was more muscular. Surprised about this, Danny did some Muscular poses in front of his Mirror. Just then,  
there was a knock on Danny's Bedroom Door.

"Danny?" asked Aunt Muriel from the other side of the door.

"What's Up?" asked Danny from his room.

"You okay?" asked Muriel to her nephew Danny.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine." replied Danny.

"Are you feeling better this morning, Any change?" asked Aunt Muriel.

"Change, Yeah, Big change." replied Danny slyly.

"Well run along now, or you'll be late for school." said Aunt Muriel.

"Right." said Danny as he grabbed a shirt, and some pants.

As he was getting dressed, He sees Kori Ann through the window brushing her hair. Danny smiles about this. A couple of seconds later, Danny runs down the stairs, and then does a Backflip as well.

"Oh, Goodness me." said a shocked Aunt Muriel as she was holding a cup of tea.

"I thought you were sick." said Uncle Max as he was reading the Newspaper.

"I got better, Later guys." said Danny as he began to walk out the door.

"You got your Lunch Money?" asked Aunt Muriel, and Danny replied that he did.

"Don't forget, We're painting the Kitchen after school." said Uncle Max.

"Don't start without me Uncle Max." answered Danny as he walked out the door.

"Same here, Teens, Raging Hormones, Never change." said Uncle Max as he continue to read the Paper.

As Danny is walking out onto the street, Kori is walking out as well while her older sister followed her. Her sister had black hair, and Violet Eyes. She wore Black Jeans, and wore a Silver Shirt.

"Listen Kori, This whole Acting Career isn't gonna fly. I can get you a job at the club, Don't be stupid." said Kori's sister Koma who was a Bartener at the Club.

"I have to go to school now Sis." said Kori Ann as she continued to walk.

"Fine, But the offer still stands." said Koma as she headed back inside the house.

Danny then catches up to Kori Ann, but he moves back from her.

"Hey Kor, Hello Kor." said Danny silently.

"I don't know if realize this but, we've been neighbors since I was six, and I was wondering if we could get together sometime?" asked Danny silently so Kori Ann couldn't hear.

"We could do something fun or anything, I thought it would be time to get to know each other." said Danny quietly to himself.

Kori Ann then got into a Black Car driven by one of her friends. Just then, The School Bus runs past by Danny. Danny catches up to the Bus very quickly.  
Danny tries to slap the side of the Bus to signal the Driver to stop, but his hand gets stuck on a Paper Banner, and the Banner is ripped off of the Bus.  
As the Bus is driving away, The Banner is still stuck on Danny, and he barely pulls it off. Danny seems dumbfounded on what happened.

(Scene Change: Vlad's Mansion)

Jake is getting ready for school when he sees his dad on the floor seemingly passed out.

"Dad!" yelled Jake as he rushed to see if his father was okay.

"Dad, Are you okay?" asked a concerned Jake.

"Jake?" said Vlad weakly. Jake then puts his father on a chair.

"What were you doing on the floor?" asked Jake.

"I don't know." replied Vlad, still dazed.

"Have you been there all night." questioned Jake.

"Last night I was.." said Vlad until he had a vision on what happened.

"What?" said Jake.

"I don't remember." answered Vlad.

"Mr. Osborn?" questioned Susan Test as she walked to where Vlad was.

"Sir, I asked her to wait." replied Hovis, Vlad's Butler for the past 15 years.

"My dad isn't feeling well at the moment." said Jake.

"Professor Stromm is dead." said Susan Test.

"What?!" asked a stunned Vlad.

"They found his body in the lab, He was murdered." replied Susan.

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Vlad.

"And the suit." said Susan.

"What about it?" asked Vlad.

"It was stolen sir." replied Susan.

(Scene Change: Casper High)

Danny is enjoying his lunch when he Kori Ann walking past him. She then slips on a Banana Peel, and is about to fall when Danny grabs her, and her food in one swoop.

"Wow!, Great flexes!, Thanks." said a stunned, and Amazed Kori Ann.

"No prop." replied Danny with a smile.

"Hey did you get contacts?" asked Kori Ann seeing Danny's eyes without his glasses. Danny smiles at Kori Ann.

"Well Seeya," said Kori Ann as she walked away.

Danny then sees that his Spoon is stuck on his hand. He pulls it off to see some web like thread stuck on the Spoon. Suddenly, His other hand shoots out a web onto a neighboring tray of food. Danny looks shocked about this. Danny pulls the web back, but the tray comes with it. Danny ducks, and the tray hits the back of Dash. Seeing what happened, Danny quietly moves away from the Lunch Table. Dash, and other students notice that the tray, and the web are still connected to Danny.

"Parker?" said Dash in confusion.

Danny leaves the Cafeterium but is stuck when the tray is still on stuck on the web line. After a couple of attempts, The Tray breaks off of the Tray.

* * *

That's where I'll stop for now. I'm giving anybody who didn't come up with a name for the Story one more shot to do so. Next Chapter, Not only will Danny have to go up against Dash, but I'll pick the winner of the Title Contest, So _Review_, and Come up with an idea too. 


	6. Fight & Heights

Hiya True Believers! I have another Chapter up a week before the Debut of The Spectacular Spider-Man (First new Spider-Man series in almost 5 years). Now the winner of the Title Contest is: luckygirl777 for Spider Dan (Which is the new title for the story)**Disclaimer:** All Characters are owned by their respective groups of people.

* * *

Danny walks to his Lock while still looking at his wrist, Pondering what had just transpired moments ago. Danny then starts working on the combination of Locker as Dash walking towards him like a man on a mission. Just as Danny gets the Lock off, A Blue Mist comes sailing out of Danny's mouth. Time seems to slow up around the School as a Paper Plane gently flies out of a student's hand. A Fly is shown moving so slow that it's wings can be seen. A Spit Ball that is shot by another seeme to stand perfectly still along with some of the Saliva. Then Time starts up again as Dash's Fist comes right at Danny, Though he dodges it at the last second. 

"Think you're funny?" said Dash about ready to destroy Danny where he stood.

"Dash, He didn't mean it, It was just an acccident!" said Kori Ann, pleading Dash not to hurt Danny.

"So is me breaking his face apart." said Dash as he but his fists up in a Boxing stance.

"I don't want to fight you." said Danny, obviously not wanting to fight someone like Dash.

"I wouldn't want to fight me either." replied Dash.

Dash then goes for afew jabs but Danny dodges them all. Danny is surprised by this due the fact his reflexes are so quick that Dashes punches are coming slower at him. Danny then ducks a Haymaker and sees Kori Ann's stunned face. Danny then gets back into his stance. Jake then rushes up to Kori Ann.

"Help him Jake!" says Kori Ann to Jake as Danny senses that Kwan is behind him. Kwan tries to take him down, but Danny does a Mid-Air jump to avoid Kwan.

"Which one?" Questioned Jake after what had just transpired before him, and everyone else's eyes.

"You're on own." said Kwan to his pal Dash, Leaving him to face Danny again.

Dash goes at Danny once again with a barrage of Punches with Danny blocking them. Danny then grabs Dash's arm. Dash screams in pain as Danny twists Dash's arm. Danny then Power Punches Dash across the floor, into a Trash Bin. Students appluad Danny's victory. Danny then looks at Kori Ann, and she is stunned about this. "Jeez Parker you are a freak." said a boy named Chris Griffin. Danny then walks away.

Later on after School, Danny is outside walking on the sidewalk. Danny then secretly walks into an alley. Danny looks at his wrist again, and then the Spider Bite he had gotten. Danny then notices a Spider Web being made by a small Spider. Danny then sees that his fingers are sprouting tiny black hair-like spikes. Danny then has an idea as he looks at the Brick Wall behind him. Danny puts his hands an the wall, and begins to climb it. Stunned by the act he is holding onto a Brick Wall, He continues to climb. Suddenly, He looks down with amazement and shouts with joy as he jumps onto the roofs of Buildings. He continues to do this until he sees that he is too far away to make a jump. Danny looks at his wrist, and then sees a Crane supporting a Large Crate.

"Go Web!" said Danny as he makes a fist to see if the Web will shoot out. It doesn't seem to do anything.

"Fly!" Says Danny as he makes another hand gesture, but the Web doesn't shoot out.

"Gotta Blast Web!", "Booyah!" said Danny, but the Web isn't coming out of his hand.

Danny then puts his Middle, and Ring Fingers onto the palm of his hand, Web then shoots out from his wrist. Danny sees this happen, and then does it again to make sure it was real. Danny then does it once more, but he holds the web as the other end of it sticks to the Crane. Danny then checks the stability of the web, and grabs onto it with both of his hands as he walks onto the ledge of the building.

"Tally Ho." said Danny as he on the web to the Building. He overjoyed by this, but he is unable to stop, and crashes face first into a Billboard Wall.

* * *

A little short, but another Chapter is up for you all. Props to luckygirl777 for the Title idea, and everyone who pitched an Idea. Next Chapter will feature one of the Greatest Lines in Comic Book History. _Reviews_ are up. 


	7. With Great Power

Hiya Fellow Wall Crawlers! Over the past few weeks I ahve been watching the new Spectacular Spider-Man Series & I have to admit, It is one of the best Series yet (I Rank it almost as great as the 90's Series & The 60's Series). Well I have another Chapter of Spider-Dan for you all! **Disclaimer:** All Characters are owned by their Respective Companies. 

* * *

Later that night, Danny returns home. When Danny enters the Kitchen, He sees that it has been already painted.  
Danny feels a little bad because he was supposed to help his Uncle. Danny then sees a note on the Kitchen Sink. Danny picks it up, and it says **"Antonucci! Meatloaf & Veggies in Oven."** Danny then hears some people yelling from next door.

"I'm heading to the Club!" said Koma arguing to her Legal Guardian Gal.

"No way, You're too sick to go out." said Gal.

"I can't skip on my shift, They'll dock my pay again." rebuttled Koma.

"I'm not letting you out of this house with that bad of a fever, and that's final. said a stern Gal.

While the two argued, Danny walked out of the house, and was taking out the trash as Kori Ann walked out of her home as well to get some air.

"Were you listening to that?" asked Kori Ann as she was a little upset.

"No, Well... I heard, but I was taking out the Trash." said Danny.

"I guess you always hear." said Kori Ann.

"Well, Everybody yells." replied Danny.

"Your Aunt, and Uncle don't." said Kori Ann.

"They can yell pretty good sometimes, like when Aunt Muriel accidentally spilled Vinager right into Uncle Max's eyes, Plus Gal cares about you to alot since your parents past away & Koma helps pay the Bills with her job at the Club." said Danny.

"Yeah, I know." Kori Ann responded.

"Listen. K.A., About today at school with Dash." said Danny.

"You really freaked us out." said Kori Ann.

"I'm Sorry, Is he okay?" asked Danny.

"He's just happy you didn't bust his jaw before Graduation." answered Kori Ann.

"So where are you going after you graduate?" asked Kori Ann.

"I wanna move into the city, and hopefully a job as a Photographer, work my way through College." said Danny. Danny then asks her the same question.

"Headed for the the city too, Can't wait to get out of here. I wanna..." said Kori Ann, but she stopped herself from continuing.

"What?, No come on tell me." said Danny.

"I wanna... act... Onstage." said Kori Ann.

"Really?, Oh that's perfect. You were great in all the School Plays." said Danny.

"Really?" asked Kori Ann.

"Yeah! I had tears in my eyes when you played Cinderella." replied Danny.

"Danny that was First Grade." said Kori Ann.

"Well... even tso. Sometimes you know people, You can just see whats coming." said Danny.

"What do you see coming for you?" asked Kori Ann.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, It's something I never felt before." answered Danny.

"And what's for me?" asked Kori Ann.

"For you? You're gonna light up Broadway." said Danny with a smile.

"You know, You're taller than you look." said Kori Ann with a smile of her own.

"I hunch." said Danny.

"Don't." said Kori Ann.

As the two seem to smile at each other & have an emotional moment, A Car Horn Honks.

"Hey K.A., Come take a ride in my new Graduation Gift, Come on." said Dash as he rolled drove in a new Car.

"I gotta go, Bye." said Kori Ann to Danny. Then she checks out Dash's new Car.

"It's Gorgeous!" said Kori Ann as she saw the marvelous Detailing.

"Yeah right, Hop in." said Dash.

"Look at it! What a cool car!" Kori Ann continued.

"Wait until you hear the Sound System, but don't scratch the leather." said Dash as the two got in the car.

"Cool car." said Danny as he just got an idea.

Danny began to check out the Car Search in the Papers, and looked at some of the Thirty Thousand Dollar Models. Then he checked out the Fifteen Thousand Dollar Models, then in the Five Thousand Dollar Models. Danny then sees a good car for just Two Thousand Dollars. Right under it was a wrestling Ad that said **" Amateur Wrestlers Three Thousand Dollars for Three Minutes in the ring, Odd Characters a must, 212-555-0612."**

Danny then begins to drawing up ideas for a wrestler & Costumes. Danny draws a Costume similar to the Crimson Chin. Danny then writes **Chin Design?,** and then tears the page up & starts again. Danny then writes **SYMBOLS** as an idea & draws afew Spiders. Danny then draws a suit much like Dark Dan Phantom. Danny then writes **Too Dark!** Danny continues to draw up ideas until he creates a design much like the Web Slinger but without the Webbing design, Green Eye Coverings, & Black instead of Blue. Danny likes the design.

The next day Danny puts a can of Buzz Cola in his desk, and then shoots a webline from his hand. The first webline knocks over his model of the Space Shuttle Marmel. The next webline its his family picture breaking the glass. The Third try the webline snags on to the can, and it comes to Danny. Danny then shoots a webline at his lamp by mistake, and dunks as the lamp breaks on the otherside of the room. Just then,Someone knocks on Danny's door.

"Danny?" said Aunt Muriel.

Danny opens his door slightly, and then talks to Muriel.

"What's going on in there?" asked Muriel.

"I'm exerciing, I'm not fully dressed yet Aunt Muriel." answered Danny.

"Well you are acting so odd." said Aunt Muriel.

"Okay, Thanks." said Danny as he closed the door.

Danny then turns around as he didn't want Aunt Muriel to see all of the Webbing that was in his Bedroom.

(Scene Change: Vlad's Mansion)

Vlad is reading the Daily Blabity with it's Headline being **"DALV may lose contract to Axion".** Vlad is shocked about how this had made the Headlines. He then checks out the Business Section. He then is shocked again as the Headlines read **"Is this the end of Vlad Osborn?".** Vlad then hears some dark laughter as the room begins to spin around. Vlad then seemingly walks away.

(Scene Change: Parker Home)

Uncle Max is sitting on the table talking to Aunt Muriel as she is knitting.

"Something's wrong, Maybe he's too embarrassed to tell me, Maybe I'm too embarrassed to ask him." said Uncle Max as Muriel nods in agreement.

"I just don't know anymore." said Uncle Max as he was reading the Paper.

Danny then walks down the Stairs.

"I'm heading to the Library, See ya later." said Danny as he making his way out the door.

"Hold on, I'll drive you there." said Uncle Max, thinking that this is good opportunity to talk to Danny.

"I'll take the Train." said Danny hoping that Uncle wouldn't ruin his plan.

"No, I need the excercise, Go on now." said Uncle Max.

Uncle Max gave an okay sign to Aunt Muriel, and Muriel smiles back as Danny & Uncle Max leave. Later, Max's Car (Not the RustBucket, Sorry) made it to the front of the Library.

"Thanks for the ride Uncle Max." said Danny as he was getting up.

"Wait, We need to talk." said Uncle Max as he put his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Can we talk later?" asked Danny.

"Well we can talk now if you let me." responded Uncle Max.

"What do we have to talk about?, Why now?" asked Danny.

"We haven't talked for so long Muriel & I don't know who you are anymore. You shirk your chores, You have all those odd experiments in your room, You start fights." said Uncle Max.

"I told you I didn't star that fight." Danny interrupted.

"You sure ended it." replied Uncle Max.

"Was I supposed to run away?" asked Danny.

"No, you shouldn't run away, but... Danny, look, you're changing. I know. I went through the exact same thing at your age." said Uncle Max.

"Not exactly." replied Danny.

"Danny, these are the years when a man changes into the man he's going to be for the rest of his life. Just be careful who you change into. This kid, Dash Thompson, he probably deserved what happened. But just because you can beat him up, doesn't give you the right to. Remember: _with great power comes great responsibility_." said Uncle Max.

"Are you afraid that I'll become a Criminal?, Quit worrying about me okay?, Something's different, I'll figure it out, Stop lecturing me." said Danny.

"I don't mean to lecture & I know I'm not your father." said Uncle Max before Danny interrupted him.

"Then stop pretending to be!" yelled Danny.

Uncle Max seems hurt by this, and Danny somewhat feels bad about it.

"Right, I'll pick you up here at Ten." said Uncle Max.

Danny then steps out of the car, and makes his way up the steps. When Danny sees Max's car drive away, Danny heads to where he is really going.

* * *

That was longer than I thought it was, but it is all finished up. Anyway, Next Chapter we find out where Danny is really going & Afew Special Appearances. _Reviews _are up. 


	8. The Wrestling Match

Hello again True Believers, I have a Brand Spanking New Chapter of Spider-Dan. For anybody who is a Comic Book Collecter: Secret Invasion is out where Comic Books are sold at (I think Iron Man's a Skrull, Spider-Man might be) Anyway, Check out the new Chapter.

* * *

Danny walks inside a small sports arena after his Uncle drove off. As he walks up the Staircase, he sees a Wrestling Match already in progress. A Large Wrestler by the name of Potato Potato Jr. is manhandling a smaller wrestler named The Flea.

"Potato, Potato, Potato." chants the Audience as Potato Potato Jr. continues to beat The Flea up.

Potato Potata Jr. then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and signals that the end is coming. Potato Potato Jr. then hits a Major Splash onto The Flea, almost flattening the Jobber.

"1,2,3. That's it!" said The Ref as he signalled the Bell to be rung.

Potato Potata Jr. then had his hand raised by the Ref to signal that he had won the match. Potato Potata Junior then sits on a stool that is brought into the Ring by his Female Valets: The Kankers. Then a Ring Announer walks into the Ring wearing a Red & Black Tuxedo, and Shades. He then grabs a Mic, and begins to speak.

"Ladies & Gentlemen give it up for Potato Potata Jr!, For Three Thousand Dollars... Is there no one here man enough to stay in the ring for three minutes with this Titan of Trans-Fat?" spoke the Ring Announcer JC 619.

Danny then walks away, and heads somewhere else.

"I know who... The Flying Dutchman!" yelled JC 619 as a Wrestler wearing a Green Pirate Outfit, and makeup made his way to the ring.

Danny is now waiting in line with afew other Characters including Aqualad, Rikochet, Taco Belly (Homer Simpson), Mas, Menos, Mintoro, and Speedy. A woman named Luckygirl777 is sitting in the Booth for the Challenges.

"Next!" said Luckygirl 777 as she continued to write on a Clipboard.

Danny then walks up to the booth as Luckygirl777 looks at Danny with an odd expression.

"There's no Junior Division here, Next!" yelled Luckygirl777, but Danny interrupts her.

"No sign me up please!" begged Danny.

"Okay, You understand the CWF is not responsible for any injury you may & probably will sustain in said event? & You are participating your own free will?" asked Luckygirl777.

"Yes." answered Danny.

"Down the hall to the ramp, May Neptune be with you, Next." said Luckygirl777 as Danny was now making his way to the ramp.

Back in the Ring, Potato Potato Jr. Benchpresses The Flying Dutchman, and launches out of the ring, and through a Table.

"Winner!" yelled the Ref as he lifts Potato Potato Jr. up in victory again.

"Next Victim!" said Potato Potato Jr.

"Are you ready for more?" said JC 619 on the mic before Potato Potata Jr. grabs the mic.

"Yo, Potato Potato Jr. is ready." said Potato Potata Jr.

"Will the next victim please enter the arena at this time?, If he can withstand just three minutes in the Cage with Potato Potata Jr. the sum of three thousand dollars will be payed to..." Announced JC 619 as he walked to the screen that was blocking Danny only showing his shadow.

"What your name kid?" questioned JC 619.

"Danny Spider." said Danny from the other side of the screen.

"That's it, That's the best you got?" asked JC 619.

"Yeah." replied Danny.

"Well that sucks eggs." said JC 619 obviously not liking the name.

"The sum of three thousand dollars will be payed to... The Terrifying, The Deadly, The Amazing Spider-Dan!" Announced JC 619.

The screen now reveals Danny, wearing a Red mask with Green Eyed Goggles, and a Black Suit with Red Gloves, Boots, and Belt. The Crowd starts booing Danny.

"It's Danny Spider." said Danny to a Backstage Worker named Peter Griffin.

"Get out there." said Peter.

"He got my name wrong." responded Danny.

"Get out there ya moron." said Peter as he pushed him out onto the ramp. The Crowd continues to boo him as the Kankers appear on the Ramp.

"Potato Potata Jr. will eat you up, and spit you out." said May Kanker.

"We'll squash you." then said Marie Kanker.

"I'm gonna rip all your eight legs off one by one." said Lee Kanker.

Danny then sees The Flying Dutchman being carted off on a Stretcher.

"My legs!, I can't feel my legs!" screamed The Flying Dutchman.

Danny then enters the Ring. As he is in the ring, The Cage is being lowered to the ring.

"Cage!" says an excited Fan named Jean Kazuhiza as other spectators begin to chant Cage over & over as the Cage now covers the ring.

"Uhh... Guys?" said a worried Danny.

"Will the Guards please lock the Cage doors at this time?" instructed JC 619.

Danny is heavily concerned as he sees the Guards locking the Cage Doors.

"This is some kind of mistake, I didn't sign up for a Cage match!" yelled Danny as the Guards continued to lock the Cage Doors.

"Unlock this thing, Take the Chain off." pleaded Danny until he is cut off by Potato Potata Jr.

"Yo Freakshow!, You're going nowhere, I got you for three minutes, Three minutes of playtime." said Potato Potata Jr. in a smiling tone.

The Bell rings to start the match, and Potato Potata Jr. charges at him. Danny jumps over him, and Potato Potata Jr. hits the Cage wall. Potato Potata Jr then sees that Danny is holding onto the high point of the Cage wall.

"What are you doing up there?" questioned an angry Potato Potata Jr.

"Staying away from you, That's a cute outfit! Did your Grandma wear it before you?" joked Danny.

Danny then jumps off of the Cage Wall, and onto the Mat below, and then dodges another charge from Potato Potata Jr. Potato Potata Jr. then grabs a Steel Chair from Lee Kanker, and hits Danny with it repeatedly.

Potato, Potato, Potato!" chants the Fans as Potato Potata Jr. throws Danny into the Cage Wall twice.

"Break his Spider face in." said May Kanker as she tosses a Kendo Stick to Potato Potata Jr.

Potato Potata Jr. tries to finish off Danny with the Kendo Stick, but Danny (still down on the mat) hits a kick onto Potato Potata Jr. Danny then lands another kick, and another that sends Potato Potata Jr. to the ropes. Potato Potata Jr. then runs towards him in anger, but Danny uses his legs to flip him into the Cage Wall, and knocking him out. The Crowd Cheers at what had just happened in the Cage.

"1,2,3, That's it, That's it, Winner!" yelled The Ref as he raised Danny's hand in victory. The Cage begins to be lifted up again as JC 619 walked into the ring.

"Ladies & Gentlemen give it up for the new Champion: Spider-Dan!" said JC 619.

The crowd begins to Chant "Spider-Dan!" over & over as Danny celebrates his victory.

* * *

Boy, I love that part of the movie. Anyway, To recap on the Special Guests: Luckygirl777 (Who won the Title Contest) played the Registraition Lady, JC 619 (Me) played the Ring Announcer, and Jean Kazuhiza Played a Wrestling Fan (Wink, Wink) Anyway, Next Chapter will feature Danny learning what his Uncle had told him first hand. _Reviews are Open!_


	9. The Search for The Crook

Hello fans, Here is another Chapter of Spider-Dan up & ready to read. All Characters are owned by their respective persons and such what not.

* * *

Danny is in an Office inside the Wrestling Arena where the Boss of CWF was at to give him his reward money. Mr. Boss then puts a Thousand Bucks on the table.

"Now get outta here!" Said Mr. Boss as he puts a Candy Cigar in his mouth.

"A Thousand Dollars?, The Ad said Three Thousand." said Danny as he was stunned about this.

"Check again, It said Three Thousand for Three Minutes, and you pinned him in Two." explained Mr. Boss.

"For that I give you a Thousand, and you're lucky to get that you stupid kid." continued Mr. Boss.

Danny is furious about this.

"I need that money!" argued Danny.

"I missed the part where that's my problem." replied Mr. Boss.

Danny is upset about this, and leaves the Office. As he leaves, a Man wearing Jeans, a Grey Shirt, and a Vest enters the Office, and throws a Sack at Mr. Boss.

"Hey, What The...?" said Mr. Boss before the Crook points a Pistol at Mr. Boss.

"Put the money in the Bag." plainly said Snake (The Crook)

Danny is at the end of the Hallway, and is about to get inside of the Elevator, but then turns around to see what is happening after hearing some noise from the Office.

"Hey! He stole my Money!" said Mr. Boss as Snake runs down the Hall as a Cop gives chase.

Snake runs past Danny and gets into the Elevator without Danny stopping him.

"Thanks Dude!" said Snake as the Elevator descended, and the Cop just missing it.

"What's wrong with you!?" yelled Chief Wiggum as he then radioed some help.

"You could have broken him apart, Now he's getting away." said Mr. Boss.

"I missed the part where that's my problem." replied Danny.

Danny later exits the Building, and walks to the Library when he sees a crowd of People standing around something happening. Danny is concerned and checks out what is going on. Danny gets through the crowd to see something that shocked his very core.

"That's my Uncle!" said Danny as he got through the cops, and knelled near his injured Uncle Max.

"Uncle." said Danny, seeing that if Uncle Max was still alive.

"What happened?" asked an upset Danny.

"Carjacker, He's been shot, The Paramedics are on their way." replied Officer Jenny.

"Uncle Max?" asked Danny.

"Danny." said Uncle Max as he opened his eyes.

"I'm here Uncle Max." replied Danny as he holds his Uncle's Hand.

"Danny." said Uncle Max again, then Uncle Max passes away.

Danny is visibly saddend with tears in his eyes.

"They got the shooter. He's headed South on Rainey Street." said Officer Jenny.

Danny then runs into an Alley, and then changes into his Wrestling Outfit. He then climbs up a Building, and makes afew leaps to find the Perp, and the Cop Cars are going. Danny then Web Swings to follow the car. Danny's fist beaks thru the Roof of the Car, and hits the crook causing the Car to swerve out of control for abit. The Crook then shoots at the roof but Danny dodges by jumping onto a Mac Truck. After afew seconds, he leaps onto the front hood of the car, Breaks the Windsheild, and attacks the Crook, causing the Car to crash into a Gated Dock. The Cops then arrive minutes later to see no one in the car.

"Get a Squad on the Rear." ordered Officer Fanzone.

Inside the Dock, The Crook was walking slowly as he held his Pistol out incase the msterious person was going to attack him. As the Crook is standing, A searchlight passes, Causing a shadow of Danny Crawling to be seen.

"Who's There?" asked the visibly scared Crook.

He shoots at the Shadow, but the shadow dodges. Danny then slides down from a web, and throws The Crook into a Wall multiple times including bashing the Crooks head thru some small glass windows. He then throws him ti another wall. The Crook tries to stab him with a Knife, but Danny dodges & kicks the Knife onto the Ceiling. Danny then kicks the Crook to the Big Window. Danny who is now unmasked, then confronts him.

"Don't hurt me., Give me a chance!" pleaded the Crook.

"What about my Uncle?, Did you give him a chance?, Answer me!" responded Danny.

Danny then sees that the Crook was the same man that he allowed to pass him back at the Arena. Danny moves back in shock as Snake then points his Pistol at Danny's face.

"Buye!" said Snake.

"Danny though grabs Snake's wrist, and breaks it, causing Snake to drop the Pistol. Snake tries to back away, but he trips on a Steel Pipe, and falls back thru the Glass Window, breaking it.

"Duuuuuddddddeeeee!!" screamed Snake as he fell to his end.

Danny sees what became of Snake as a Searchlight shoots over him.

"Freeze! We have the place surrounded!" said Officer Fanzone as he directed the Cops to inspect the Building.

Danny though is gone before they come in. Danny is then seen sitting on top a Building looking out at the City. Danny then returns home. He gives his Aunt a hug as she cries into him about what had happened.

* * *

Well, Another Chapter is finished up. Next Chapter will feature Danny finally knowing what he must do, and possible Special Appearances including a new Original Scene. **Reviewing is Up**


	10. Comes Great Responsibility

What's up True Believers, I have a new Chapter of Spider-Dan featuring an original scene, so read on! _All Characters are owned by their respective groups._

* * *

Later that night, Near the Testing Area of Axion Labs, A Limo pulled up to where Mr. Damon Gray was standing. Out of the Limo came General Ambercrombie.

"Evening General, Good to see you." greeted Mr. Grey as he shook General Ambercrombie's hand.

"Our Exo-Suit's got real fire power, General." continued Mr. Grey.

"Well if does what you say then I'll sign the contract tomorrow." said General Ambercrombie as the two walked towards the Safety Bunkers.

"You're confident that this Testing Phase will be successful correct?" asked General Ambercrombie.

"Absolutely!, Val Yor (Teen Titans "Troq") is our best Pilot." said Mr. Grey as the Ground Crew began to move away from the Exo-Suit.

"Now about your commitment to DALV Industries..." asked Mr. Grey before being cut off by General Ambercrombie.

"Nothing would please me more than to put Vlad Osborn out of business." responded Ambercrombie with a smile.

The Exo-Suit (which looked like a smaller version of the Ecto-Suit) begans to activate, and starts to hover off of the ground.

"Pre-Flight Complete, Mark." said Val Yor from his Earpiece Communicator.

"Unidentified Object Closing Fast." said a computer voice to Val Yor.

"What's that?" questioned Val Yor.

All of sudden, A sinister Laugh is heard as two Magenta Blasts come towards Val Yor, and the Exo-Suit.

"Oh my Gosh!" said Val Yor is the only that could come from him before The Blast destroys the Exo-Suit.

"Mr. Grey, and General Ambercrombie are shocked by this, and then see a Tealish Figure flying shooting two more Magenta Blasts.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" said the Figure.

General Ambercrombie could only scream as the all the Bunkers were easily destroyed in a massive explosion.

(Scene Change: Casper High)

Numerous Graduates threw their Motorboard Hats in the air in Celebration.

"Say Cheese!" said a Photographer named Marge Simpson as she held up the Camera.

"Chesse!" said Danny, and some of the other Grads as the Photo was taken.

After the Photo was taken, Aunt Muriel came up to her nephew as the other Graduates walked away.

"Ohh Danny, I'm so proud of you." said Aunt Muriel as she hugged him.

Just then, Jake walked up to Danny, and Aunt Muriel.

"Danny, Dad got us the place in New York so we're good for the Fall." said Jake.

"Great, Are you gonna be okay with that Aunt Muriel?" asked Danny."

"Oh yes, Besides, I won't exactly be all alone." answered Muriel.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"I actually adopted a Dog, Danny meet Courage." said Muriel as she gently got a Pink dog with A Black spot out of her Purse.

"Hi little guy." said Danny as he tried to pet Courage, but Courage whimpers, and moves away.

"He's a little shy." replied Muriel.

"You made it." said Vlad as he walked towards Jake.

"It's not the first time that I've been proved wrong." continued Vlad.

Vlad then turned his attention to Danny.

"Congradulations!" said Vlad as he shook Danny's hand.

"Thanks." responded Danny.

"Danny, The Science Award that's terrific." said Vlad.

"Yeah." said Danny.

"I know this has been a hard time for you, but I want you to try to enjoy this day." stated Vlad.

"Commencement: The end of one thing, The star of something new." continued Vlad.

As Vlad was talking to Danny, Jake was walking around when he saw Kori Ann, and Dash arguing.

"I don't want to be with you anymore, Here's your ring." said Kori Ann as she gave Dash back his Class Ring.

"Whatever." said Dash as he walked away.

Meanwhile, Vlad was still talking to Danny.

"You're like a brother to Jake, that makes you family, and if you ever need anything, Give me a call." finished Vlad.

(Scene Change: Parker Home)

Danny, Muriel, and Courage go inside their home. Courage quickly goes to where his blanket is, and lays down as Danny begins to walk upstairs.

"Can I get you something?" asked Aunt Muriel.

"No thanks, Later." said Danny as headed up to his room.

Later on, Danny is sitting on his bed in his room as Aunt Muriel walks in.

"I missed him alot today." said a sad Danny talking about Uncle Max.

"I know, I miss him too, But he was there." replied Aunt Muriel.

"I can't help thinking about the last thing I said to him. He tried to tell me something important & I threw it in his face." said Danny.

"You loved him, & he loved you. He never doubted the man you would grow into. How you were meant for great things, You won't dissapoint him." said Aunt Muriel.

Aunt Muriel then leaves his room. After that, Danny grabs a Suitcase from under his bed, and opens it. Inside the Case is his Wrestling Suit, and under it was the original design of his Costume.

"With Great Power comes Great Responsibility, Remember that Danny, Remember that." said Uncle Max inside Danny's head as he began to create a new costume.

* * *

Sorry if I cut the Chapter Short, but Next Chapter will feature Spider-Dan in action, Special Appearances, & The Daily Blabbity. In the meantime: **REVIEW!!**


	11. The Daily Blabity

Hello Fellow Web Heads. I know it has been awhile since I last Updated, but It's probably due to the Fact that Season One of The Spectacular Spider-Man rocked!! The Finale with Venom in it was the best part. Anyway, I have afew Special Appearances in here, and a Original Scene style Enjoy! _All Characters are owned by there respectable groups, and such._

* * *

"Good Afternoon, I'm Chet Ubetcha." said Chet as he was doing his daily News Show for Channel 65.

"Over the past 72 Hours, A mysterious "Spider-Like Man" has been saving those in need from Criminals or Danger." said Chet.

"Earlier in the day, We caught up with some average folks to get their take on the Hero known as Spider-Dan along with some clips caught on Video." finished Chet.

The first Clip shows afew Crooks trying to rob Mort Goldman's Pharmacy.

"Hurry up!" said the lead Crook.

"Oh my, This is worse than the time those Pirates destroyed my first store." said Mort as he gave the Crooks the money. As the Crooks escape, A Spider-Dan swings in super quick, and stops the Crooks. He then throws the Bag of Money back to Mort.

"Thank You Masked Do-Gooder!" said Mort.

The First Person Interviewed on the Streets was a Storekeep named Apu.

"He isn't a Man, My Brother Sanjay saw him building a Nest in the Park." said Apu.

The next Person was a Teenage Girl named Carrie.

"I really think he's a human, a Man, Maybe even a Woman, Now that would be cool." said Carrie.

The next video shows an attempted Jewelery Store Robbery being foiled.

"Check this goofy scene out." said Officer Barbrady as he sees that both Butch & Cassidy were caught in a giant Spider Web.

The Next Person Interviewed was a Large Man with a Goatee named Coop.

"He throws up his hands, Rope Thingys shoot out, and he climbs up them like a Spider." said Coop while eating a Cheesesteak.

The Next Person Interviewed was another Teenage Girl name Dannyfangirl.

"I see the web & I know Spider-Dan here!" said Dannyfangirl as she was buying a Phantom Rider Comic.

The Next Person Interviewed was a Man named Ricky Blade.

"The guy protect us & The people of this great City." said Ricky.

The Next Person Interviewed was a Red Haired Kid named Mikey Simon.

"He's some kind of Odd Jobber Wacko." said Mickey.

The Next Person Interviewed as an old man named Eustace Bagge.

"He stinks & I don't like him!" said Eustace as he got in his Truck.

The next video shows a Pink Haired Girl named Beauty being mugged by a Mobster named Fat Tony.

"Don't Move!" said Fat Tony as he pulls out a Pistol.

Just then, Spider-Dan quickly dispatches Fat Tony, and leaves a Card. Beauty looks at it, and it reads "**Courtesy of your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Dan**."

The Next Person Interviewed was a Goth Girl Named Sam Manson who sat with her friends Raven, and Gwen (TDI Gwen).

"Guy with 8 Hands, Sounds kinda hot." said Sam.

The Next Person Interviewed were two Teenage Girls named Katie & Sadie.

"Oh My Gosh! He has those cute Tights on him." said Katie.

"Yeah, And he has that Tight Little..." commented Saide but is then cut off before she can finish.

The Last Person Interviewed was a Guitarist named Flounder (Doug).

"Swings like A Spider, Looks like a Bug, We should just give him a Hug. "Look out Mates, Here comes the Spider-Dan." sang Flounder on his Guitar.

The Last Video shows Spider-Dan Swinging across the City before Chet is shown again at his Desk.

"Many wonder if this "Super Powered Being" is the Real Deal, But the Citizens of this City have given their views." said Chet.

"This is Chet Ubetcha saying Who is Spider-Dan?" Finished Chet.

A person then turns off the TV set that was in an Office. And the person who turned off the TV was none other than Eddy S. "Skipper" Jameson of the Daily Blabity.

"Who is Spider-Dan? He's a Thug!, A Crook that's what he is?" said Eddy as he pounded his fist onto the Desk.

"Why isn't he on my Front Page?" angrily asked Eddy to his Staff.

"Mr. Jameson, Your Girlfriend needs..." said a female voice from a Communicator until Eddy turns it off.

"Sir there is a Page Six Problem." said Edd as his Work Partner Ed came into the Room.

"We have a Page One Problem." rebuttled Eddy.

"Well?" said Eddy to his occasion right hand man Joseph "Robert" Hawkins.

"He's news, He pulled six People from a Derailed Train." replied Robert.

"From a wreck he probably caused, Something big goes down & He's there." argued Eddy.

"Look, He's leaving the scene." said Eddy as he pointed to the Photo.

"He's probably going to save somebody, He's a Hero like Static." said Robert.

"Then why the mask then?" asked Eddy with a smirk.

"Mr.Jameson sir, She wants to know what would be better for the Apartment: Chintz, or Chenelle?" asked Gwen Brant, Eddy's Secretary.

"Which everone's Cheaper." replied Eddy as signaled her to leave.

"It's like this sir, We Double Booked Page Six, Sprawl Mart, and Mega Lo Mart..." explained Edd before Robert interrupts.

"We Sold Out Four Printings." said Robert.

"Sold Out?" asked a stunned Eddy.

"Every Copy." replied Robert.

"Tomorrow, Spider-Dan Page One, Sprawl Mart gets Page Seven." ordered Eddy.

That's a problem." said Ed.

"Page Eight, and give them Five Percent off." continued Eddy.

"That can't be done." said Edd.

"Get Out!" yelled Eddy, and Ed, and Edd leave.

"We can't get a good enough Photo, Our best Photographers can't even see him." said Robert.

"Aw is he camera shy?" joked Eddy.

"If we could get Ember McLain in a Swimsuit we can get him." continued Eddy.

"Front Page, Cash for Photo of Spider-Dan." offered Eddy.

"He doesn't want to be famous, I'll make him Infamous!" yelled out Eddy as he slammed both fists onto his Desk.

* * *

Okay, Info Time.

1. The Special Appearances were: Chrissy-San's OC Carrie, Dannyfangirl (With a nod to her Phantom Rider Story), and Ryo Muang's OC Ricky Blade, P.S. Chrissy-San & Dannyfangirl were okay with it (I asked them), And Ryo is a good friend of mine.

2. Gwen (Gwen Brant) is designed liked the Ben 10 Alien Force Gwen (Though I'm more of a fan of the Original).

3. Gwen (The one hanging with Sam & Raven, and Katie & Sadie are from Total Drama Island, Beauty is from Bobobo-Bobo-Bobobo, and Flounder was a Member of the Beets from Doug.

Okay, Next Chapter will have Danny secruing his Job with the Daily Blabity. In the Meantime: **_Reviews_** are up.


	12. Photos of SpiderDan

What's Up True Believers! I have a new Chapter of Spider-Dan up, but First: I recently checked out some info on Season 2 of _Spectacular Spider-Man_, and I must say that I think Greg, and the Gang might have something up their sleeves for this one (Master Planner Storyline? A Great Nod to the Classics my Friend). Anyway, All Characters are owned by their Respective Persons.

* * *

Afew days after Graduation, Kori Ann is seen walking out of Weisman Diner (A nod to Greg Weisman) when Danny sees her.

"Hey!" said Danny wanting K.A.'s attention.

"Buzz off!" replied Kori Ann as she thought it was another guy who was "just interested" in her.

"Hi, K.A." said Danny as she caught up to her on the street.

"Sorry about that, What are you doing around here?" asked Kori Ann.

"Finding a Job, and you?" asked Danny.

"Auditioning." Kori Ann answered.

"An Audition, So you're acting?" asked Danny again.

"Yeah, I work steady, I just got off a Job." said Kori Ann.

"Great, You're living your dream!" replied Danny with a smile.

"K.A.!" said an African American Man from the Diner, It was Chef Hatchet.

"Your Register was short Six Dollars, Next time I'll need to take it your Check!" said Chef Hatchet.

"Okay then!" yelled Kori Ann who was now caught in her own lie. Kori Ann then reveals her Waitress Outfit to Danny (She was originally wearing a Gray Coat to cover it).

"Some dream eh?" asked a down hearted Kori Ann.

"Nothing to be ashamed of." said Danny with a smile.

"Don't tell Jake, Okay?" asked Kori Ann.

"Don't tell Jake?" said a confused Danny.

"Don't you two live together?, Didn't he tell you that him, and I are going out?" asked Kori Ann.

"Yeah." said Danny covering up a lie of his own.

"I think he would hate the idea of me waiting Tables." said Kori Ann.

"You have a job, That's good enough for Jake." replied Danny.

"We should catch up." said Kori Ann smiling.

"Let's get some Lunch, I'll come by for some of that Goliath Coffee someday." said Danny.

"Remember, Don't tell Jake." said Kori Ann walking away.

"I won't!" said Danny.

(Scene Change: Apartment)

Danny walks into his, and Jake's Apartment.

"Hey!" said Jake as he pointed to his father Vlad who was on the Phone.

"Five New Contracts, Great!" said Vlad as he continued to talk on the Phone.

"Vlad's making his rounds, Spent half of it on the Phone." said Jake in a joking way.

"I'm glad you're here, I need help with this problem." continued Jake as he saw Danny looking odd.

"You okay? You look like you took 2nd in the Science Fair." said Jake.

"I was late, and Professor Utonium fired me." replied Danny.

"Again, Where do you go all the time?" asked Jake.

"Around." said Danny in a sly tone.

"Danny Parker, Maybe you'll tell me who she is." said Vlad as he hung up the Phone.

"Who?" asked Danny.

"The Mystery Girl Jake's dating." said Vlad.

"Dad." said an embrassed Jake.

"When do I meet her?" questioned Vlad.

"Jake hasn't mentioned her." said Danny yet again lying.

"You're looking for a job right, Maybe you can help him." said Jake to his father.

"I'll be fine." said Danny.

"I'll make afew calls." said Vlad.

"I couldn't accept it, I'll find work." reinterated Danny.

"I respect that." said Vlad smiling.

"What other skills do you have?" asked Vlad.

"I was thinking about photography." said Danny as he saw the Headline in the Daily Blabity read **Reward for Photos of Spider-Dan.**

(Scene Change: Bank)

"Hello?!" said Bruno Mannheim as he knocked out the Security Guard that was unlocking the Van filled with Gold. (Mannheim is from Superman **btw**).

"Watch the Streets youse guys." said Bruno until he, and his cohorts were attacked by Spider-Dan. Spider-Dan easily battles, and defeats Mannheim, and his cronies while his Camera (Webbed onto a Streetlight) takes the Photos.

(Scene Change: Daily Blabity)

Danny is seen sitting on a Chair in front of Eddy Jameson's Desk as Eddy is reviewing the Pics.

"They're crud, Crud, Crud, Mega Crud." said Eddy as he put the Pictures down onto his desk.

"I'll give you Two Hundred." said Eddy.

"Seems abit low." said Danny a little stunned by the offer.

"Take them somewhere else then." replied Eddy.

"Your Girlfriend says the Tiles are out of stock." said Gwen on the Intercom in Jameson's Office.

"Three Hundred, That's the standard." said Eddy.

"Scrap Page 1, Headline: Spider-Dan Hero or Menace? Exclusive Pics!" said Eddy.

"He was protecting those people." said Danny.

"You take the Pics, I'll make the Headlines." said Eddy in a stern voice.

"Yes sir." replied Danny.

"Good, Give this to the Girl, She'll see you get paid." said Eddy.

"I'd like a job." said Danny.

"No jobs, Freelance." said Eddy.

"Bring in more Pics, and I might buy them, Jawbreakers! I'll send you a jar of Jawbreakers That's what I can do. Bring me more Photos." continued Eddy as he pushed Danny out of his Office. Danny then meets Gwen (Alien Force, remember).

"Hi." greeted Danny.

"Hey." replied Gwen.

"He told me to give this to you." said Danny as he gave a piece of paper to Gwen.

"Welcome to the Daily Blabity." said Gwen as she gave him a Check.

"I'm Danny Parker." said Danny.

"Gwen Brant." replied Gwen.

"Photographer." continued Danny.

"Yeah." said Gwen.

* * *

Man it's great to do another Spidey Chapter. Anyway, I also got _**The Amazing Spider-Man**_ Comic Storyline **New Ways to Die** (Great to see Eddie Brock again, Plus the Colbert Story at the end of Issue 573 was silly). Anyway, Next Chapter will feature a shock for Vlad, and a Musical Appearance So in the Meantime: **REVIEW!!!**


	13. Battle over Toon Square

Hiya Spidey Fans. It's very appropriate that I added a new Chapter of Spider-Dan the same day that The Spectacular Spider-Man Season 2 Debuts in the United States (I've actually seen all of Season 2 Online, But The Only Spoiler I'll reveal is.......... Stan "The Man" Lee is in an Episode.). Anyway, All Characters are owned by ther Respective People.

* * *

At DALV Industries Headquarters, Vlad was holding a Business Meeting with the fellow Board Members. The Members included Mr. Burns, Mr. Smithers, Mr. Pewterschimdt, Mom (Futurama), and Ed Wuncler Jr.

"As of today, DALV has surpassed Axion Labs as the Principal Supplier to the U.S. Military, In short Ladies, and Gentlemen of the Board: Costs are down, Revenues are up, and Stock has never been higher." said a proud Vlad.

"Wonderful News, That is why we're selling the Company." said Mr. Petwerschimdt. "What?" asked a stunned Vlad.

"Axion is expanding in the wake of the Bombing." replied Ed.

"They made an offer we couldn't refuse." said Mom.

"Why wasn't I told about this?" questioned Vlad.

"The last thing Axion wants is a Power Struggle." anwsered Mr. Burns.

"The Deal is off if you come with it, The Board expects you Resignation in Thirty Days." said Mr. Pewterschidmt.

"You can't do this to me." pleaded Vlad.

"I started this Comapny, You know how much I sacrificed?!?!" yelled Vlad.

"Vlad, The Board is unanimous, We're announcing the Sale after the World Unity Day Festival." said Mr. Pewterschidmt.

"I'm sorry." apologized Mr. Smithers.

"You're out." said an unsympathetic Mr. Pewterschimdt.

"Am I?" questioned a slightly angered Vlad.

(Scene Change: Toon Square)

"Welcome to DALV Unity Day Festival, Let's hear it for Puffy Ami Yumi." said Chris Maclean. The Festival is filled with Giant Balloons, Stages,  
and people. Danny takes afew Pics of the People as Puffy Ami Yumi began to sing **_"Planet Tokyo",_** and then sees Kori Ann, and Jake up on the Ledge of a fancy Building together.

"Kori Ann, Why didn't you wear the Black Dress, I wanted to impress my Dad, He loves Black." said Jake in a Tuxedo.

"Well maybe he'll be impressed no matter what." said Kori Ann as she wore a Purple Dress.

"You think I'm pretty right?" asked Kori Ann.

"I think you're beautiful." responded Jake as he kissed her.

I forgot my Drink, I'll be back." said Jake.

Just then, Danny's Spidey Sense began to tingle.

"Ohh, Hi Mr. Burns." said Jake as he bumped into him.

"Jacob." replied Mr. Burns.

"Have you seen my dad around?" asked Jake.

"I'm not sure if he's coming." replied Mr. Burns.

Just then, a Man in a Teal Suit begins to fly in the Distance.

"What's that?" asked Mr. Burns.

"Must be new this year." anwsered Mr. Smithers.

The Teal Figure then makes his towards Toon Square, and the People begin to see it.

"That's our Suit!!" yelled a shock Mr. Pewterchimdt.

The People begin to applaud as the Figure continues to Fly into Toon Square.

"What the heck was that?" asked a perplexed Jake.

The Teal figure then shoots a Ray from his hand right onto the Building. The Teal Figure continues Blasting at the Building as People began to flee.  
Danny then secretly uses his Webbing to two two People from Debris falling on them.

"OMG, Jake!" screamed Kori Ann as The Ledge begins to break apart, and falls.

"Kori Ann!" responded Jake as he began to try, and help Kori Ann.

Danny then runs with the Crowd as he then pulls off his Shirt, Revealing his Costume.

"Jake, Help Me Jake!" said Kori Ann as the Ledge continues to break apart near ready to fall.

The Teal Figure then confronts the Board Members.

"Out am I?!" questioned the Teal Figure as it shows it's Red Eyes, and Face. It then shoots Shock Blast that reduces the Board Members into Dust.

"K.A.!" said Jake as he is about to grab Kori Ann's Hand, He is then Knocked Out by a falling Brick.

"Helloooo my Dear." said the Figure as he hovered near Kori Ann making her scream in terror.

"It's Spider-Dan!" said Lindsay (TDI).

Spider-Dan then swings, and knocks The Figure down onto the Square Street. As the Figure then gets back up, The Police Force confronts it.

"Hold It!" screamed Cheif Wiggum as he, Lou, and Eddie held their Guns at The Figure.

"I surrender." said the Figure.

"Oh boy." said Spider-Dan knowing what's going to happen.

The Teal Figure then easily beats up the three Cops without breaking a sweat. Spider-Dan then tries to punch The Figure, but it Grabs Spider-Dan's Fist.

"Impressive!" replied the Figure as it then kicked Spider-Dan into a Lamp Post.

The Figure then Flies up, and begins to shoot small Bullet like Blasts at Spider-Dan. Spider-Dan tries to Swing away, but The Figure gives chase.

"K.A!" yelled Spider-Dan as he saw Kori barely hanging on.

"Help!, Somebody Help Me." screamed Kori Ann.

Spider-Dan swings towards her, and tries to save her, but The Figure then grabs him, and slams him into a Glass Window near the Building.

The two Battle it out until Spider-Dan gets free, and lands on the ledge nearest Kori Ann.

"Hold on." said Spider-Dan.

"Watch out." replied Kori Ann as she saw the Figure about to strike.

Spider-Dan then shoots a Web in front of the Figure's Red Eyes, Blinding him, and then messes the Propoltion Systems in his Shoes, causing him to lose control of his flying abilities.

"We'll meet again, Spider-Dan!" said the Figure as he flew away uncontrollably.

Kori Ann then falls, but Spider-Dan is able to catch her, and uses a web to save himself. Spider-Dan, and Kori Ann swing away as the Crowd Cheers for the Hero. Spider-Dan then takes Kori Ann to top of another Building afew Blocks away, and gently lets her down.

"Beats taking a Trailmon." said Spider-Dan jokingly.

"Who are you?" asked Kori Ann as she stopped Spider-Dan.

"You know who I am." replied Spider-Dan.

"I do?" said a stunned Kori Ann.

"Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Dan!" replied Spider-Dan as he then Swung away.

(Scene Change: Apartment)

Danny was sitting in a Chair as Jake (Who was Bandaged Up due to his Head Injury) was talking to Kori Ann on the Phone.

"Incredible?, What to mean Incredible?" asked a perplexed Jake on the Phone.

"Wait, Stay there, I'm comin over." said Jake on the Phone.

"No, I' comin over. Fine. Will you call me in the Morning, We'll go out, and I'll buy you something." continued Jake on the Phone.

"Because I want to, It'll make you feel better. Okay, and What do you mean Incredible?" asked Jake again.

"Allright, Sleep Tight." said Jake as he hung up the Phone.

"How's she doing?" asked Danny.

"She's okay, Just alittle rattled." replied Jake.

"Look Danny, I should have told you but You know I'm crazy about her." apologized Jake.

"It's just, You never made a move." explained Jake.

"You're right, I didn't." replied Danny.

"I gotta get some rest." said Jake.

"I'm gonna stay up abit." said Danny.

"What was that thing?" asked Harry, Remembering the Figure from Today.

"Whatever it is, Someone has to stop it." replied Danny.

* * *

Okay Fans, I cut out the Musical Performance (I was on the Clock sadly), and the Child Scene (Namely due to the Fact Vlad doesn't use a Glider). Next Chapter will have Vlad meeting his Dark Half, and The Teal Goblin Make his Name Debut (He wasn't Named Green Goblin until later in the Film). In the Meantime: **_REVIEW!!!!_**


	14. The Teal Goblin's Deal

Hey there True Believers. I noticed that Jussonic was making a Fantastic Four Fan Make, So I decided to continue Spider-Dan again. Here's the New Chapter. All Characters belong to their respective groups.

* * *

Vlad was inside his Mansion as he then began to pour himself a Glass of Wine to calm his Nerves when he then hears some Manic Laughing.

"Somebody there?" asked a startled Vlad.

"Somebody." replied the Voice.

"Who said that?" again asked a confused Vlad.

"Don't play the innocent with me!, You've known all along." replied the Voice.

"Where are you?" asked Vlad.

"Follow the cold shiver running down your Spine." answered the Voice.

Vlad looks around as he sees afew eerie Looking Masks, and then looks to a Mirror.

"I don't understand." said Vlad as he saw his Reflection in the Mirror, onlt with fangs, and Red Eyes.

"Did you think it was coincidence? So many good things all for you All for You Vlad!" said the Reflection of himself as it then drank the Glass, and chucked it.

"What do you want?" asked Vlad.

"To say what you won't, To do what you can't, To remove those in your way!" said The Reflection as it shows Vlad the Paper.

Vlad sees the News Paper with the Headline reading: **DALV Board Members Murdered.** The Byline Read: **Control of Company in Osborn's Hands?**

"You killed them." said Vlad, stunned by this revelation.

"We killed them." replied The Reflection.

"We?" asked a confused Vlad.

"Remember? Your little Accident in the Lab?" asked The Reflection.

"The Performance Enchancers." said Vlad.

"Bingo! Me! Your greatest Creation, Bringing you what you allways wanted: Power beyond your wildest dreams & It's only the beginning."  
said The Reflection.

"There's only one who can stop us or imagine if he joins us." said The Reflection as he then made a sinister smile.

(Scene Change: The Daily Blabbity)

Danny is talking Eddy Jameson in his Office.

"Spider-Dan & The Teal Goblin. The Teal Goblin, You like that? Made it up myself. These Weirdos all gotta have a Name." stated Eddy.

"Mr. Jameson." said Danny before being interrupted by Eddy.

"Edd, Ed." said Eddy.

"Yeah?" asked Edd.

"Call the Patent Office, and Copyright Teal Goblin. I want a Quarter everytime it's said." ordered Eddy.

"How about The Teal Titan?" asked Ed.

Eddy signals the two to leave, which they promptly do.

"Spider-Dan wasn't attacking, He was protecting the City, That's Slander." said Danny, Defending his Alter Ego.

"It isn't I resent that, Slander is spoken, Print is Libel." replied Eddy as he pull a Candy Wrapper off of a Piece of Candy.

"You don't trust anybody do you? asked Danny.

"I trust my Barber." answered Eddy as thre the Wrapper out of the Window.

"Are you his lawyer? Get out." said Eddy as Danny got up, and began to leave.

"Let him sue, Get rich like a normal person. That's what made this country..." said Eddy until he sees that the Candy Wrapper has been thrown back into the room.

Just then, The Teal Goblin bursts into the Office as Danny watches.

"Jameson you slime." said the Teal Goblin as he grabbed Eddy by his Shirt. The Daily Blabbity begin to panic.

"Who takes Spider-Dan's Pictures?" asked a demanding Teal Goblin.

"I don't know, He sends it via Mial." said Eddy, Lying to protect Danny.

"You're Lying!" yelled The Teal Goblin.

"No I'd swear but Standards won't let me." replied Eddy.

"He's the onw who can lead me to him." said Teal Goblin.

"I don't know who he is." said Eddy.

"Then your useless." said Teal Goblin as he is about to Finish Eddy off.

"Set him down, Tough guy." said Spider-Dan as he then appears behind Teal Goblin.

"Speak of the Devimon." said Teal Goblin.

"I knew you two were in this together." said Eddy until his mouth is webbed by Spider-Dan.

"Hey Shorty, Let the Adults talk for a moment." said Spider-Dan.

"Sleep..." said Teal Goblin as a strange Knock Out Gas shoots from Teal Goblin's Palms, and Knocks Spider-Dan out.

Spider-Dan then falls, but is caught by the Teal Goblin, and then flies off with Spider-Dan as his captive.

(Scene Change: Rooftop)

"Wake up, Little Spider, Wake up." said the Teal Goblin as Spider-Dan begins to slightly regain conciousness.

"No. You're not dead yet, Just paralyzed." said The Teal Goblin.

"Your an amazing creature Spider-Dan, You & I aren't so different." complimented the Teal Goblin.

"I'm not like you, You're a Murderer." replied a dazed Spider-Dan.

"Well, To each his own." said The Teal Goblin.

"I chose my Path, You chose the way of the Hero & They found you amusing for awhile. The People of this City, But the one thing they love more than a Hero... is to see a Hero fail, fall, die trying." said The Teal Goblin.

"Inspite of everything you've done for them, eventually, they will hate you, Why bother?" asked The Teal Goblin.

"Because it's right." said Spider-Man.

"Here's the real truth." said the Teal Goblin as he approached Spider-Dan.

"There are 8 Million People in this City, and those deeming masses exist for the sole purpose of lifting the few exceptional people on their shoulders. You, and me... We're Exceptional." explained the Teal Goblin as he elbowed Spider-Dan in a friendly way.

"I could squash you like a bug right now, But I'm offering you a choice." said The Teal Goblin.

"Join me, Imagine what we could accomplish together. Imagine what we could create. Or we could destroy. Cause the Deaths of countless innocents in selfish battle again & again & again until we're both dead. Is that what you want?" asked The Teal Goblin.

Just then The Teal Goblin began to hover above Spider-Dan, and started flying off.

"Think about it Hero!" said The Teal Goblin as he flew off, Leaving Spider-Dan on the Rooftop, still abit dazed.

* * *

There you go Folks. Next Chapter will feature maybe one of the Best Kissing Scenes of all time. In the Meantime: **Review!**


	15. The Alley Kiss

Hey Guys, I know it's been awhile since I did this, But with _**The Amazing Spider-Man**_ in Theaters now I think it's time I Fic going again. Anyway, Respective Characters are owned by their Properties.

* * *

The Next Day allover Toon York was littered with The Daily Blabbity with it's Headline **"Spider-Dan, and The Teal Goblin Terrorize the Blabbity as Editor-In-Chief Braves Attack".** Later on Danny sees another Daily Blabbity with his Photo of Spider-Dan stating "**WANTED: Citizens call for Wall Crawler's Arrest".**

"In spite of everything you've done for them, eventually, they will hate you." repeated the words of the Teal Goblin in Danny's Mind.

Later that Night, Kori Ann was walking out of a Building as Danny sees her, and meets up with her.

"Hey, It's me again." said Danny.

"Hey." said a smiling Kori Ann.

"How was your Audition?" asked Danny.

"How did you know?" asked back Kori Ann.

"The Hot Line, Your Uncle told my Aunt Muriel told me." said Danny.

"So you just came by?" questioned Kori Ann.

"I was just in the Neighborhood. Needed to see a friendly face." replied Danny.

"I took 2 Buses, and a Cab to get in the neighborhood but..." joked Danny.

"So how did it go?" asked Danny.

"They said I needed Acting Lessons." replied a bummed Kori Ann.

"A Soap Opera said I needed Acting Lessons." joked Kori Ann.

"Let me buy you a Cheeseburger, The sky's the limit up to $7.84" said Danny as Kori Ann giggled.

"I'd like a Cheeseburger, Oh but I'm going out to dinner with Jake." replied Kori Ann.

"Come with us." offered Kori Ann.

"No thanks, How's it going with...?" asked Danny, but he stops himself as he sees Kori Ann feeling uncomfortable.

"Nevermind, That's none of my Business." said Danny.

"It's not?, Why so interested?" asked Kori Ann.

"I'm not." said Danny.

"You're not?" asked Kori Ann again.

"Well, Why would I be?" asked Danny.

"I don't know, Why would you be?" replied Kori Ann.

"I, That's a... I don't know." said a slightly confused Danny.

"Sorry you won't come with us." said Kori Ann.

Suddenly, Lightning flashes across the Sky as Rain begins to Fall.

"I'd better run Tiger." said Kori Ann as she began to run down the Street.

Danny sees Kori Ann off, but then he notices some Green Skinned Thugs (The Ganggreen Gang) looking at Kori Ann.

"Hey, Check out the Red head." said The Leader Ace.

"Come on Guysssss." said Snake as the Five followed Kori Ann.

Danny then follows them, sensing danger.

Kori Ann began to walk down the Street as The Ganggreen Gang followed her.

"Hey, Where you're going Chica." said Lil' Arturo.

"Der, Pretty Lady." said Big Billy.

Unbeknownest to the Five, Danny secretly follows the Five while "Suiting up".

Kori Ann sees the Thugs, and began to run towards the Alley. Unfortunately, She gets cornered by the Ganggreen Gang as Grubber makes a Kissy Face.

"Pluuuuuuuuuoooottt." said Grubber.

"Get off me you Glorgbags!" yelled Kori Ann as she attacked the Gang. Kori Ann kicked Grubber in the Jaw, and Ace in the "Family Jewels". Unfortunately,  
Kori Ann is again cornered by the Thugs due to the Numbers Game.

Suddenly, Five Web Strands appear from nowhere as they grab, and pull The Gang away from Kori Ann. Kori Ann then sees in amazement as it is Spider-Dan that saved her. Spider-Dan (Unmasked) then confronts the Ganggreen Gang, and fights them off. Spider-Dan knocks over Ace, and hits a Double Punch from behind on Big Billy, and Snake. Spider-Dan even throws Lil' Arturo, and Grubber into the Alley Windows. Kori Ann sees Spider-Dan, but he notices her, and runs off.

"Wait." said Kori Ann.

Kori Ann walks around as Spider-Dan hangs upside down with his Mask back on.

"You have a knack for getting into Trouble." said Spider-Dan, suprising Kori Ann.

"You have a knack for saving my life, I think I have a Superhero Stalker." replied Kori Ann.

"I was in the neighborhood." said Spider-Dan.

"You are amazing." said Kori Ann.

"Some people don't think so." said Spider-Dan.

"But you are." affirmed Kori Ann.

"Nice to have a Fan." said Spider-Dan.

"Do I get to say thank you this time?" asked Kori Ann.

Kori Ann then approaches Spider-Dan.

"Wait." said Spider-Dan.

Kori Ann slowly rolls Spider-Dan's Mask down to reveal his Mouth. Kori Ann, and Spider-Dan then begin to Kiss. The two continue to Kiss as the Rain continue to fall. Spider-Dan then swings off as Kori Ann looks in amazement while still in the Rain.

* * *

Well I finally got this Long Awaited Chapter done. Next Chapter: It's Thanksgiving Dinner, and Vlad begins to put 2 & 2 together about Danny. In the Meantime: **REVIEW!**

**P.S. I saw The Amazing Spider-Man awhile back, and It was Good. Though I still like Tobey Maguire as Peter, but Andre Garfield is a Pretty Cool as Spider-Man.**


	16. Thanksgiving Dinner

Hey Dudes, and Dudettes, I have a New Chapter of Spider-Dan up for you all. Enjoy! I have no Ownership over this Fic, Just the Idea.

* * *

The Next Couple of days were wonderful for Danny after his Kiss with Kori Ann. Eddy Jameson continued to pay for Danny's Pics of Spider-Dan, Aunt Muriel & Courage were doing fine & along with Jake, and Vlad, They were all going to have Thanksgiving Dinner at Danny, and Jake's Place.

However, Things were going to change...

"We gotta Code 720-88, We need Hoses ASAP." said a Fireman Hank Hill (KOTH) as a Building Complex was in Flames.

Afew Fire Engines were on the scene while numerous Firemen were trying to put out the Fire.

"Let me in the Building, My Baby's in there!" yelled a worried Bonnie Swanson.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you in maam." replied a Fireman named Lion's Edge as he held Bonnie back.

"But I have to get in there, I was helping my Handicapped Husband & I couldn't grab my daughter, Please let me go!" pleaded Bonnie.

"I can't The Roof is about Collapse!" replied Lion's Edge.

"Somebody, Please save my Baby!" pleaded Bonnie.

"Look!, Up there!" said a Red Haired Tomboyish Girl named Misty (Pokemon).

Suddenly, Spider-Dan appears as he swings towards the Building.

"Save my Baby please!" yelled a desperate Bonnie.

"Got it maam, One Baby coming up." replied Spider-Dan as he swung into the Burning Building.

About a minute or two passes with no indication as to whether or not Spider-Dan saved the Baby. Lion's Edge watches to hopefully see the Hero succeed as Bonnie watches hoping that he saved her daughter. About another second later...

**KABOOM!**

An Explosion happens inside the Building.

"No!, It's like losing Kevin allover again." cried Bonnie.

However, Spider-Dan suprisingly Swings out from the Window avoiding another Firey Explosion, and lands on the Ground with the Baby safely in his hands.

"It's okay, Your baby is fine." said Spider-Dan as he gave the Infant back to Bonnie.

"Oh Susie!" said Bonnie as she held her Daughter tight.

"God Bless you Spider-Dan, Bless you." said Bonnie.

"Yo, There he is don't let him get away!" yelled Joe Swanson as he ran towards Spider-Dan.

"Hold on there, You're Under Arrest, I'm taking you in." stated Joe.

"Joe No!, He just saved our Daughter's Life!" said Bonnie.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, But he is a Wanted Man." stated Joe.

Suddenly, A Cry for help is heard from inside the Building.

"Oh, My God, Somebody is still in the Building!" said Misty.

"I'm going to do it." said Spider-Dan as he looked at Joe.

"I'll be here when you get back." said Joe as he a second to collect himself.

"Not coming back." replied Spider-Dan.

"Go Go!" yelled Joe as Spider-Dan then shot a Web Line, and shot himself back into the Firey Building.

"Where are you?" asked Spider-Dan as he began to walking inside the Burning Building.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" asked Spider-Dan in a louder tone as the Building was beginning to fall apart while there was another Scream.

Spider-Dan begins to wade through the Building as he sees a Shadowing Figure in the distance.

"I'm gonna get you out of here!" said Spider-Dan as he ducks out of the way from some falling debris.

"It's okay, I got you." said Spider-Dan as he approached the Shadowy Figure.

"Oh but you have it all wrong, I got You!" said The Figure as it turns out to be none other than the Teal Goblin.

The Teal Goblin then decks Spider-Dan, sending him through a busted up wall or two.

"You're pathetically predictable, Like a Venomoth to the Flame." said The Teal Goblin as he approached Spider-Dan.

"What about my Generous proposal?" referenced Teal Goblin.

"Are you in or are you out?" asked Teal Goblin as he was secretly building up a Magenta Energy Blast behind his back.

"It's you who out Gobby, Out of your mind you Seriously Crazed up Fruit Loop." replied Spider-Dan.

"Wrong answer!" said Teal Goblin.

Teal Goblin then shoots out the Blast as it splits apart.

"Oh great." said Spider-Dan.

Spider-Dan jumps into the air with the greatest of ease as he dodges the Blasts. Spider-Dan then trades punches with the Teal Goblin.  
Spider-Dan then takes a Kick to the Gut from Teal Goblin, but dodges another attack. Spider-Dan then hits a Right Hook to the Face of Teal Goblin. Teal Goblin then pops out a Blade from his Wrist, and swings at Spider-Dan. Spider-Dan is slashed on the Left Arm as he then holds it in pain, but then ducks an almost Kill Stab to the Throat from Teal Goblin. Spider-Dan then Super Kicks Teal Goblin in the Air, and grabs him with his Webs. Spider-Dan then pulls him back in to nail a Punch that drvies Teal Goblin through a Wall or two as the Building begins to crumble again with another Explosion. The Teal Goblin gets himself back up only to see that Spider-Dan has left the Burning Building.

"No one says no to me!" yelled an agry Teal Goblin.

(Scene Change: Danny & Jake's Apartment)

Vlad is in the Elevator seemingly disoriented from what had trnaspired earlier. In the Apartment, Jake is picking some clutter.

"K.A. Will you stop goofing around, My Dad will be here in any minute said Jake.

"Jake, Relax." said Kori Ann as she was pulling some Veggies from the Oven.

"It's too bad Courage couldn't come to the Apartment." said Kori Ann to Muriel.

"Well, I know the Apartment Landlords don't want a Dog in here, but I'll bring home some of the Leftovers & have Dinner with Courage." said Muriel.

Outside the Apartment Vlad exited the Elevator and Knocked on the Door.

"He's here." said Jake.

"Are you ready?" asked Muriel as she finished with the Turkey, and then opened the Door, Letting in Vlad.

"Aunt Muriel, I'm sorry I'm late, Work was murder." said Vlad as he entered the Apartment.

"I picked up a Fruitcake, With some Fruit Loop Crumbled on top." offered Vlad.

"Thank you, Mr. Osborn, We're so gald you could come." said Muriel.

"Who is this lovely young lady?" asked Vlad as he took his Coat off.

"K.A., I'd like you to meet my father: Vlad Osborn. Dad, this is Kori Ann Watson." said Jake as he introduced the two.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you." said Vlad as he shook K.A.'s Hand.

"Happy Thanksgiving sir." said Kori Ann.

"Now, Where is Daniel?" asked Muriel.

"He'd better remember that Cranberry Sauce." added Muriel.

Just outside however, Spider-Dan had swung back into the Apartment, though he made a thud when he landed.

"Oh, That's weird, I didn't know he was here." said Jake.

"Danny?" asked a curious Muriel.

Muriel, and the others then decide to walk up the Steps towards Danny's Room.

Danny had just entered the Apartment, and took off his Mask as he hears them.

"Danny, Is that you?" asked Muriel.

Muriel, Vlad, Jake, and Kori Ann enter the Room only to see no one in the Room.

"That's strange, There's nobody here." said Muriel.

Unbeknownest to the Party however, Danny was secretly clinging onto the Ceiling, Hoping not to be noticed as he then sees his Arm is abit Bleeding.

"Abit of a Slob, Isn't he?" asked Vlad as he noticed the Clutter in the Room.

"All brillaint men are." replied Muriel as she left the Room.

Suddenly, A drop Danny's Blood drips from his wounded Arm, and falls onto the Floor just as Vlad is about to leave the Room. Vlad stops when he hears the drip. He turns around to see the Drop of Blood, and looks up only to see nothing on the Ceiling. Vlad then walks onto the Balcony of the Room. Vlad looks around as Danny is hiding right under the Balcony.

"Hey, everyone." said Danny as he then enters the Apartment with a Can of Cranberry Sauce.

"Oh, Danny!" said Muriel as the others got up.

"Sorry I'm late, It's a Jungle out there, I had to beat an old lady with a stick to get these Cranberries." joked Danny as the others laughed.

"Now then, Everybody sit down, and we can say grace." said Aunt Muriel.

"Here we go." said Aunt May as she grabbed the Turkey, and placed it into the Center of the Table while the others sat down.

"There we are." said Muriel as she centered the Turkey.

"Wow, It looks delicious." said an impressed Kori Ann.

Vlad sees a Cresent Roll, and makes a Grab for it until Aunt Muriel taps his Hand.

"Vlad, Will you do the Honors?" asked Muriel.

Vlad nods as he then grabs the Serving Tools, and sharpens them in a dark way. Muriel doesn't seem to notice, but then sees Danny.

"Why, Danny, You're bleeding." said Aunt Muriel as Danny's Shirt Sleeve has a Blood Stain on it. Vlad then notices it too.

"Oh, I stepped off a Curb, and got clipped by one of those Bike Messengers." said Danny.

"Well, Let me see." said Muriel as she inspected the Wound. She pulles up the Sleeve to see the Gash as Vlad notices it too.

"Oh my goodness, That looks awful." said Muriel.

"No, It's nothing major." said Danny. as Vlad looks abit stunned as to how the Wound looks.

"I'll get the First-Aid Kit, Then we'll say Grace." said Muriel as she walked away to get the Kit.

"This is the Boy's First Thanksgiving here, and We'll do things properly." said Aunt May all while Vlad is still focused on the Wound.

"How did you say that happened?" asked Vlad.

"A Bike Messanger Knocked me down." replied Danny.

Vlad begins to feel oddened as he puts two, and two together, and then gets up.

"If you'll excuse, I've got to go." said Vlad as he leaves his seat.

"Why?" asked Jake.

"Something has come to my attention." said Vlad as he puts on his Jacket rather quickly, and heads for the Door.

"Are you allright?" asked Jake as he got out of his Seat.

"I'm fine, Just fine." replied Vlad.

"Thank you Mrs. Parker, Everyone, Enjoy the Fruitcake." said Vlad as he left the Apartment.

"Dad!" yelled Jake as he followed suit.

"I planned this so you'd meet K.A. and now you have to leave? asked a confused Jake.

"I've got to go." said Vlad as he headed to an Elevator only to be stopped by Jake.

"This Girl is important to me." said Jake.

"Jacob, Please. Look at her." replied Vlad.

"You think a Woman like that is sniffing around because she likes your personality?" asked Vlad in a loud voice as Kori Ann hears this.

"What are you saying?" asked Jake.

"Your moher was beautiful, They're all beautiful until they're snarling after your Trust Fund like a Pack Wolves." said Vlad as he reached the Elevator.

"You're wrong, Dad." said Jake.

"A word to the no as wise about you Girlfriend or Boo as what you may call her: Do what you need to with, then Can her fast." yelled Vlad as he got in the Elevator, and left. Kori Ann who had heard it was hurt by the comments with Danny watching. Jake walks back into the Apartment.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Jake." said an upset Kori Ann as she then got up.

"You heard?" asked Jake.

"Everyone heard that creep." replied Kori Ann.

"That creep is my Father. With luck, I'll be half of what he is." said Jake.

"Keep your mouth shut about stuff you don't understand!" yelled Jake as Kori Ann grabbed her Jacket.

"Jacob Osborn!" said a shocked Muriel.

"I'm sorry Aunt Muriel." said Kori Ann as she left the Apartment.

(Scene Change: Vlad's Mansion)

Vlad is standing near the Mirror in distress as his Darker Mirror Image looksat him with Malice.

"Spider-Dan is all but invincible, but Parker, We can destroy him." said The Refection.

"I can't." said Vlad in a weak tone.

"Betrayal must not be countenanced!" yelled The Reflection.

"Parker must be educated." added The Reflection.

"What do I do?" asked Vlad.

"Instruct him in the matters of loss, and pain. Make him suffer, Make him wish he were dead." ordered The Reflection.

"Yes?" said Vlad.

"And then grant his Wish." said The Reflection.

"But how?" asked Vlad.

"The Cunning Warrior attacks neither body nor mind." said The Reflection.

"Tell me how!" yelled Vlad.

"The Heart Osborn. First, We attack his Heart." said The Reflection as The Reflection gave a Sinister Smile.

* * *

Okay, Alittle bit of some shout out time: Lion's Edge is an Author Chum of mine. Anyway, Next Chapter will feature The Teal Goblin begins to go after Danny's Loved ones starting with Aunt Muriel. In the Meantime: **Review!**


	17. The Teal Goblin Attacks

Hey there True Believers, Here is a New Chapter of Spider-Dan for you all. Respective Characters are owned by Respective Peoples.

* * *

Later that very evening at the Old Parker Home, Aunt Muriel was about to go to sleep. However, Muriel decided to kneel down, and pray as she had a Photo of Uncle Max on the bed.

"Lord, Give up this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us." started Muriel.

"Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us..." continued Aunt Muriel until...

**KABOOM!**

The Bedroom Wall behind Aunt Muriel exploded as the Blast knocked Muriel onto the Bed, Giving her a slight gash on her forehead. Suddenly, The Teal Goblin appears infront of the battered Muriel as she screamed in terror. Courage runs in to defend Aunt Muriel, but The Teal Goblin roared at Courage, Causing Courage to back away in terror as the Teal Goblin laughs manically.

"Deliver Us!" screamed Muriel.

"Finish It!" stated Teal Goblin to the frightened Muriel.

**"FINISH IT!"** yelled Teal Goblin.

"From **EVIL!**" responded the scared Muriel while Teal Goblin laughs.

(Scene Change: Hospital)

Danny is running through the Hospital as he heard minutes ago that his Aunt was in the Hospital due to what happened.

"Two milligrams IV." said Doctor Hibbert as Danny runs into Aunt Muriel's Hospital Room.

"Get the BP." said Nurse Jane Foster while Aunt Muriel was screaming.

"Aunt Muriel. Is she gonna be Okay?, What happened?" asked Danny.

"She's Okay, But you are going to have to leave." said Jane as she tries to have Danny to leave.

"What happened?" asked Danny.

"Those eyes!, Those Menacing Red Eyes!" yelled Aunt Muriel as Danny is pushed out the door.

Danny walks through the Hallway, Shocked at what Aunt Muriel just said.

"He knows who I am." said a stunned Danny.

About an hour later, Danny was allowed to visit Muriel as she is in her Hospital Bed, Slightly sedated from the IV. Danny then grabs onto her hand, and holds onto it as he then notices a Picture of him, Aunt Muriel, and Uncle Max.

"I'm sorry." said Danny silently, Knowing that this was slightly his doing.

Afew days later, Aunt Muriel's condition was improving. Kori decided to visit Muriel along with Danny.

"Will she be okay?" asked a concerned Kori Ann.

"She'll be fine, She's been sleeping all day." replied Danny.

"Thanks for coming." said Danny.

"Of course." replied Kori Ann.

"How are you?, You okay about what happened afew nights ago?" asked Danny, Referencing about what happend at Thanksgiving.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just felt bad about leavng Muriel." answered Kori Ann.

"Have you talked to Jake?" asked Danny.

"He called me, but I haven't called him back." answered Kori Ann as she placed some Flowers she brought in a Vase.

"The fact is... I'm actually in love with somebody else." said Kori Ann.

"You are?" asked an oddened Danny.

"Atleast, I think I am." answered Kori Ann.

It's not really the time to talk about it." said Kori Ann.

"No, Go on." said Danny as Aunt Muriel begins to awaken.

"Would I know his name, This guy?" asked Danny as Kori Ann giggled abit.

"You'll think it's silly like I'm a little schoolgirl with a fangirl crush." said Kori Ann.

"Trust me." said Danny.

"It's kinda funny, He's saved my life twice & I've never even seen his face." said Kori Ann.

"Oh, Him." said Danny, Knowing that Kori Ann was talking about Spider-Dan as he tehn giggled abit.

"You're laughing at me." said Kori Ann.

"No no, I understand, He is pretty cool." said Danny as the two then sat down.

"But do you thin it's true, all the terrible things they say about him?" asked Kori Ann, Referencing the Daily Blabbity's Articles of Spider-Dan.

"No way, Not Spider-Dan, Not a chance in the world." said Danny.

"I know him abit, I'm kind of his unofficial personal photographer." added Danny.

"Has she mentioned me?" asked Kori Ann.

"Yeah." replied Danny.

"What'd he say?" asked Kori Ann.

"I asked... He asked me what I though about you." said Danny.

"And what did you say?" asked Kori Ann.

"I said, "Spider-Dan." started Danny.

"I said, "The greatest thing about K.A. is when you look in her eyes,... and she's looking back in yours... everything feels...  
not quite normal." said Danny as he stammers abit looking at Kori Ann's Eyes.

"Because you feel... stronger, and weaker at the same time." conituned Danny.

"You feel excited, and at the same time... terrified. The truth is, you don't know what you feel... except you know what kind of man you want to be." said Danny as Kori Ann seems to trembling with emotion.

"It's as if you've.. reached the unreachable, and you weren't ready for it." finished Danny.

"You said that?" asked an astonished Kori Ann.

"Well, something like that." said Danny.

Aunt May smiles abit as she falls back asleep.

Kori Ann then puts her hand onto Danny's Hand, and holds it as the share a moment.

Suddenly, The door opens as Jake enters with some Flowers in hand. Jake sees the two as Kori quickly backs away as they then look at Jake.

"Hey Jake." said Danny.

(Scene Change: Osborn Mansion)

About an hour later, Jake walks into the Mansion as he hears some odd laughter in the Mansion.

"Dad, Dad is that you?" asked Jake as walked up a small Staircase.

Vlad walks out of his room was he stands on top of the Staircase.

"What is it?" asked Vlad.

"You were right about K.A., You were right about everything." stated Jake.

"Understandable." said Vlad as he seemingly didn't care.

"She's in love with Danny." said Jake as this bit of information got Vlad's attention.

"Parker?" asked Vlad.

"Yeah." said Jake.

"And how does he feel about her?" asked Vlad.

"Well, He's been in love with her since the Fourth Grade in Mr. Garrison's Class. He pretens like he doesn't, but there's no one Danny cares for more." stated a bummed Jake.

"I'm so sorry." said Vlad with sympathy.

"I haven't always been there for you, have I?" asked Vlad.

"Well you're busy, You're an important man, I understand." said Jake.

"That's no excuse." replied Vlad as he walked towards Jake.

"I'm proud of you. I've lost sight of that somewhere, But I'll make it up to you." continued Vlad.

"I'm going to rectify certain inequities." finished Vlad as he then hugged Jake.

(Scene Change: Hospital)

Danny was asleep while studying abit.

"Wake up, Daniel, Wake up." said Aunt Muriel as she slight patted Danny's head to wake him up.

"Go home dear, You look awful." said Aunt Muriel.

"And you look beautiful." said Danny.

"Thank you." replied Muriel.

"I don't really like to leave you here." said Danny, Still worried about what happened.

"But I'm safe here, and Courage is in good care at the Neighbors." answered Muriel.

"Can I do anything for you? Maybe get you something to eat?" asked Danny.

"You do too much." replied Muriel.

"College, a Job, allthis time with me. You're not Mermaidman, you know." added Muriel.

"I allways though of myself as Barnacle Boy." said Danny as he giggled abit.

"A smile, Finally." said Muriel.

"Haven't seen one of those on your face since Kori Ann was here." said Muriel.

"Hey, You were supposed to be asleep." said a suprised Danny.

"You know, you were about maybe 6 years old when Kori Ann, and her Family moved in next door. When she got out of the car, and you saw her for the first time, you grabbed me, and said "Auntie Muriel, Is that an Angewoman?" stated Muriel.

"Did I really say that?" asked Danny.

"You sure did." replied Muriel.

"Well, Jake is in love with her, She's still his girl." said Danny.

"Well, Isn't that up to her?" asked Muriel.

"She doesn't really know who I am." answered Danny.

"Because you won't let her, You're so mysterious all the time." said Aunt Muriel.

"Tell me, would it be so dangerous to let Kori Ann know how much you care about her?" asked Muriel.

"Everybody else knows." added Muriel.

Danny suddenly freezes at what Muriel just said.

"I'll be right back." said Danny as he quickly got out of the Room.

Danny then rushes towards a Pay Phone. Danny puts some coins in as he picks up the Phone, and dials K.A.'s Number.

"Come on, Come on..." said Danny as he heard the Phone ringing.

"Hi, This is Kori Ann..." said Kori Ann.

"Hey, K.A." said Danny.

_"Sing your song at the beep..."_ continued Kori Ann revealing that it was really a Message.

"K.A., It's Danny you there?" asked Danny.

"Hello?, You there?" asked Danny again.

"I'm just calling to check up on you. Will you call me when you get in?" asked Danny.

"Okay, Well... Don't... Don't go up any dark alleys." said Danny until he hears something on the other line.

"Hello?" asked a worried Danny.

Suddenly, Cackling is heard on the otherline, Stunning Danny to his core.

"Can Spider-Dan come out to play?" said Teal Goblin.

"Where is she?" said Danny as his Eyes suddenly changed from blue to green.

* * *

Another Chapter finished. Next Chapter will be the Final Battle between Spider-Dan, and The Teal Goblin. Anyway, Check out Amazing Spider-Man #700 when it hits Newsstands (Do Comics even appear at Newsstands) the day after Christmas. Anyway, **Reviews** are UP.


	18. The Final Battle

Hey guys, As you all may know: The Amazing Spider-Man Issue 700 featured a Major Ending. I'm not gonna reveal anything since most people have allready known about it, But I'm gonna check it out . Anyway, Here is the Newest Chapter of Spider-Dan. All Chracters are owned by their Respective Peoples.

* * *

After what seemed to be hours, Kori Ann began to awake.

"Uhh, What happened?" asked Kori Aan was she got back on her feet.

Kori Ann stepped back for a brief second, and almost stumbled, but regained her footing.

"What in the Glorbarx?" said Kori Ann as she then notices that she's standing on the Toonsboro Bridge. Kori Ann walks upward only to duck out of the way from a swipe from the Teal Goblin.

Suddenly, The Teal Goblin then flew near a Tram Car that has Ms. Hoover's Class in it.

"What in the world is that?" asked Ms. Hoover.

"Wow, That is impressive!" responded Lisa Simpson.

"I'm in a Flying Box." replied Ralph Wiggum.

"The Itsy-Bitsy spider Went up the Water spout, Down came the Goblin, and took the Spider out." sang the Teal Goblin as he shot a Missile from his Arm towards the Tram Center.

**KA-BOOOMM!**

The Tram center explodes as Kori Ann looks on in shock. The Explosion also causes afew Cars on the Bridge to crash into eachother. Spider-Dan sees the Explosion from the distance, and lands on a nearby Building.

"By Kirby. Goblin, What have you done?" asked a shocked Spider-Dan.

The ensuing Explosion conitues as the Tram begins to fall from the Broken Line as the Patrons scream from the inside. However, The Teal Goblin grabs onto the Wire, and pulls the Tram upwards while cackling.

Meanwhile, Spider-Dan builds his Webbing up as he plans to slingshot himself towards the Bridge.

"Tally-Ho!" yelled Spider-Dan as he slingshot himself successfully, and Web Slings himself around the Bridge. Eventually landing himself on the Top of the Bridge.

"Spider-Dan!" roared Teal Goblin as he stood on a higher part of the Bridge holding Kori Ann in one arm, and the Tram Cable Wire in another.

"This is why only fools are Heroes." Began Teal Goblin.

"Because you never know when some Fruitloop will come along with a sadistic choice: Let die the woman you love?" stated Teal Goblin as Kori Ann screamed.

"Or... suffer the little children." continued Teal Goblin as he held onto the Cable.

"Spider-Dan, Save us!" screamed the Children.

"Make your choice, Spider-Dan, and see how a hero is rewarded." said Teal Goblin.

"Don't do it Goblin!" pleaded Spider-Dan.

"We are who we choose to be, Now Choose!" yelled Teal Goblin as he dropped the Wire, and Kori Ann.

"NO!" Yelled Spider-Dan.

Both Kori Ann, and The Tran fall towards the water as Spider-Dan knows what he must do.

Spider-Dan began to charge towards Kori Ann, and jumps off the Bridge. Spider-Dan then quickly grabs Kori Ann, and has her held onto him as he then shoots a Web back onto the Bridge. Spider-Dan then swings under the Bridge, and using his free hand, Grabs onto the Cable Wire, Keeping the Tran Car from falling into the River along with shooting another Web to keep himself, and Kori Ann stable.

"Allright everybody stay still!" said Principal Skinner as he tries to keep the School kids calm.

"SKINNER!, If we make it out of this mess, Remind me to take a vacation." said Chalmers.

Suddenly, The Webbing begins to give way due to the stress of weight.

"oh no." said Spider-Dan as within some sort of good fortune, A Search Light beamed towards him.

"Yarr, Ahoy up there. We're gonna bring the barge right under yeigh." said the Sea Captian via the Intercom.

"Spider-Dan, Look out!" said Kori Ann.

Spider-Dan looks up to see the Teal Goblin lfying towards him, Ready to attack his busied prey.

"He's coming back!" said Kori Ann.

"Listen, I need you to climb down." said Spider-Dan.

"I.. I can't." said a scared Kori Ann.

"Yes, Yes you can!" reassured Spider-Dan as then the Web strand begins to break apart, almost sending the group downward.

"K.A. You can do it, You have to, Trust me." said Spider-Dan.

Kori Ann then begins to climb down off Spider-Dan.

"Just hold on tight, and go quickly." stated Spider-Dan as Kori Ann began to clib down on the Wire.

Suddenly, The Teal Goblin began to charge at Spider-Dan, Laughing menacingly.

"Hurry!" yelled Spider-Dan.

"I can't, I can't do it." said a scared Kori Ann.

"Then hang on Kori Ann!" said Spider-Dan as the Teal Goblin strikes Spider-Dan with a Clothesline. Spider-Dan however hangs onto the Wire despite Kori Ann almost being shaken off by the attack.

The Teal Goblin turns back around, and delivers a Punch that cause Spider-Dan to let go of the Wire for only a second as then quickly grabs onto it. Kori Ann however falls off of the Wire, but is able to save herself from falling to her doom by grabbing onto the Tran Car's Railing.

"He's not gonna make it." said one of the Sea Captain's Crewmen.

"Yar, He's gonna make it." replied The Sea Captain as the Barge is nearly close towards the Tran Car, and Spider-Dan.

"One more Strike outta do it." said the Teal Goblin as he once again turned towards Spider-Dan.

Spider-Dan looks to see that the Barge is still nt close enough to lower the Tran Car in.

"It's time to die." stated the Teal Goblin as his Palms shot off Razor Claws. T

The Teal Goblin is about to go for the kill until... The Teal Goblin is decked by a Steel Chair, Causing him to lose control of the Suit.

"What the heck was that?" asked the Teal Goblin as he then sees abunch of the Citizens throwing random items in order to stop him from harming Spider-Dan.

"Hey Freaknik! I got something to show you!" yelled a Lad named TLSouldude.

"Hey I outta kick your Keister!" added a Teen named Joey Wheeler.

"Leave Spider-Dan alone, You wanna pick on a guy saving acouple of kids?" asked an angered DarkPalidinmon.

"Oh yeah, I got you now Gobli-gook." said SoulDude's Brother Lunatic121 as he beaned Teal Goblin with a Soda Can.

"You mess with Spidey, You mess with Toon York!" said a Girl named Hikari Ino.

"You mess with one of us, You medd with all of us!" added Airnaruto45 wearing his Yankees Cap.

The Patrons continue to pummel the Teal Goblin with garbage as Spider-Dan lowers the Wire to allow the Tran Car along with Kori Ann to safely land onto the Barge.

"Yargh, We did it!" cheered the Sea Captain.

The Patrons on the Bridge cheer Spider-Dan's success only with Kori Ann seeing Teal Goblin from the distance.

"Spider-Dan, Watch out!" yelled Kori Ann.

Suddenly, Teal Goblin shoots out a Metal Wire that wraps around Spider-Dan. The Teal Goblin then flies off with Spidey in tow as he then whips him into an old Building near the Bridge. Spider-Dan crashes through the old bars, and into a Room of the old Building.

"Uhh... Atleast, It can't get any worse." groaned Danny.

Afew seconds later, a Magenta Orb then rolls right infront of Danny.

"Spoke to soon." replied Danny as the Orb then explodes infront of Danny's Face. The impact not only destroys most of Danny's Mask, but knocks him through a small wall, and into a Wooden Beam.

The Teal Goblin then lands infront of the weakened Spider-Dan.

"Ah Misery, Misery, Misery: That is wat you have chosen." said Teal Goblin.

"I have offered you friendship..." stated Teal Goblin as the battered Spider-Dan gets back up.

"And you spat in my face!" finished Teal Goblin as he then decked Spider-Dan in the gut. Teal Goblin goes for a Punch, but Spider-Dan ducks causing Teal Goblin to punch the Wooden Beam, but gains the upperhand with a Knee to the gut of Spider-Dan, and delievers a Punch to Spider-Dan. Goblin then hits another powerful Punch sending our hero flying onto the Ground, and continuing the attack until Spider-Dan shoots a Web Swing out of the way, only to clotheslined by Teal Goblin.

"Knight to Kings 4." said Teal Goblin.

Spider-Dan despirately shoots out some Webbing to block Teal Goblin. Teal Goblin gets trapped the Web as Spider-Dan goes for a Punch, but Teal Goblin connects with a Boot to the Gut of Spider-Dan.  
Goblin then picks Spider-Dan up, and charge slams him into a Wall.

"Checkmate." replied Teal Goblin as he stood over Spider-Dan's body.

Spider-Dan tries to shoot off a Web only for Teal Goblin to stomp on his wrist.

"You've spun your last web, Spider-Dan." said Teal Goblin.

"Had you not been so selfish, Your Girlfriend's demise would have quick & painless, But now that you've really ticked me off I'm gonna finish her nice, and slow." said Teal Goblin menacingly.

The statement makes Danny livid as his Eyes began to burn green, and began to seeth.

"K.A., and I we're gonna have one Heck of a time." said Teal Goblin as he once again sprang out two Razor Claws from his Hands.

Teal Goblin goes for the kill, but Spider-Dan grabs onto the Claws stunning Teal Goblin. Teal Goblin tries to use force, but Spider-Dan begins to get his second wind. Spider-Dan then rips off the Claws, and tosses Teal Goblin into a Wall. Teal Goblin gets up, but Spider-Dan uses his Webs to trip Teal Goblin onto the Ground. Spider-Dan then connects with another Web as he pulls the Wall down onto Teal Goblin, Supposedly crushing the Teal Goblin under the Bricks. Spider-Dan stands tall until after a moment later The Teal Goblin gets back up again.

"Yaaahhh!" yelled Spider-Dan as he swung towards Teal Golblin.

Spider-Dan grabs Teal Goblin, and launches him into another Brick Wall. Spider-Dan then grabs Teal Goblin by the throat as he Pummels Teal Goblin.

"Wait, Wait, Danny stop!" pleaded Teal Goblin as it seemed that he was back to being Vlad again.

"Stop, It's me!" said Vlad as he timidly removes the Mask to reveal that it is true, Shocking Danny.

"Mr. Osborn." said Danny.

"Danny Thank god for you." said Vlad.

"You killed those people on that Balcony." stated Danny.

"The Goblin Killed them, I had nothing to do with it!" repled Vlad.

"Puh-Please don't let him take me again, I beg of you, Protect Me!" pleaded Vlad.

"You tried to kill Aunt Muriel, You tried to kill Kori Ann." stated Danny.

"But not you, I tried to stop it, but I couldn't, I would never hurt you." said Vlad. Unbeknownest to Danny, Vlad presses a Button on his Hip that secretly causes the Razor Claws to hover from where they were, and are aimed at Spider-Dan.

"I knew from the beginning that if anything ever happened to me, It was oyu I could count on." said Vlad.

"You, Danny Parker, would save, and so you have, Thank God for you." stated Vlad as he got back up.

"Give me your hand, Believe in me as I believed in you." pleaded Vlad.

"I've been like a father to you, Be a son to me now." said Vlad as he opened his arms for a Hug.

"I have a father." replied Danny.

"His name was Maxwell Parker." stated Danny.

"Godspeed, Spider-Dan." said Vlad as he was regressing back to the Teal Goblin.

Suddenly, Spider-Dan's Spider Sense goes off as he senses the Gauntlets. The Gauntlets charge at him, but Spider-Dan jumps out of the way as the Gauntlets towards Vlad.

"Oh Butternuts." replied Vlad as the Razor Gauntlets fatally impale him into the Wall. Spider-Dan lands back on his feet to see the end result.

"Da, Da, Daniel..." groaned a dying Vlad to Danny.

"Don't tell Jake." said Vlad as he then dies.

Danny bows his head in respect for his friend's now deceased Father.

(Scene Change: Vlad's Mansion)

An hour later, Danny had gotten rid of the Teal Goblin's Attire by throwing it into the River, and had taken Vlad's Body back to his Mansion. Spider-Dan then lays Vlad's Body which was draped in Black Robes onto a Bed. Spider-Dan then turns his head to see Jake enterng the Room, and sees what is wrong.

"What have you done?" asked Jake.

"I'm sorry." stated Spider-Dan.

"What have you Done?!" again asked Jake in an upset tone.

Jake then opens a Drawer, and grabs a Pistol only to see that Spider-Dan is gone.

"Hovis!" yelled Jake.

Hovis then walks in, and sees what has happened.

"Oh my. Jacob, I am so sorry." stated Hovis.

* * *

Another Chapter Done True Believers. Next Chapter Will have Vlad's Funeral, and is the Finale. In the Meantime: **REVIEW!**


End file.
